


AlphaBETA

by shuushuushuu



Category: AlphaBETA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuushuushuu/pseuds/shuushuushuu
Summary: Hier handelt es sich um eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung, die zu jedem Buchstaben im Alphabet ein Stichwort findet und dazu eine mal romatische, mal erotische Kurzgeschichte bietet! (Upload erfolgt unsortiert, nicht alphabetisch! Jeder Buchstabe ist eine in sich abgeschlossene Story, es muss also nicht in Reihenfolge gelesen werden!)





	1. G wie... Gefallen

Nervös starrte Glenn auf seine Fußspitzen, die unruhig auf und ab wippten. Beim hereinkommen hatte er eine Pfütze direkt vor der Praxis übersehen. Jetzt bildeten sich langsam hässliche graubraune Striemen, wo das weiche Leder langsam trocknete. Die drückende Stille und das sterile Ambiente des Wartezimmers ließen ihn nur noch unruhiger werden als er ohnehin schon war. Die Uhr an der Wand tickte, er war ganz allein und hörte nichts weiter als das leise Geräusch der Autos, die vor dem Fenster vorbei fuhren. Angespannt sah er sich um. Nicht einmal Zeitschriften lagen hier aus. Vermutlich hatte man hier Angst, man könne die Stimmung der Patienten – oder besser gesagt ‚Kunden‘, wie man es hier nannte – durch allzu viele schlechte Nachrichten aus aller Welt verderben. Dabei war es eher das unbeschäftigte herumsitzen und warten, das einen so nervös werden ließ, dass man Angst haben musste nachher, wenn man dran kam noch einen hoch zu- „So, Mister Porter. Bitte nehmen Sie noch einen Moment Platz, ich rufe Sie dann!“

Glenn sah etwas erschrocken auf. Er hatte niemanden kommen hören! Doch insgeheim war er froh um die willkommene Ablenkung und nickte dem eintretenden Mann kurz zu, was dieser mit einem stummen Lächeln erwiderte. Für einige Momente erlaubte Glenn sich, den anderen zu mustern, gerade so lange bis der sich hingesetzt hatte und seine Blicke womöglich bemerken könnte. 

Der andere Mann war grösser als er, wenn auch vermutlich nicht viel. Schmale Schultern, ebenso schlanke Taille. Spottmäuler würden ihn einen langen Lulatsch nennen. Aber es stand ihm verdammt gut! Die langen Beine waren in hautenge, verwaschene Jeans gekleidet, dazu trug er ein graues T-Shirt mit tiefem V-Ausschnitt. Abgerundet wurde das Outfit von auffälligem Silberschmuck: Gürtelschnalle, Halskette, Armbänder, Ohrringe und auch das ein oder andere Piercing konnte Glenn ausmachen. Aber das Beste an dem Mann waren die langen blonden Haare, die er zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammengefasst trug. Nur einige lose Strähnen hingen ihm über Schläfen und Stirn.

Fast gewaltsam musste Glenn den Blick losreißen. Was für ein Traumkerl! 

Er spürte wie seine Wangen brannten und errötete vor Scham darüber gleich noch mehr. Himmel, als wäre es nicht peinlich genug überhaupt hier zu sitzen und-…

„Mister Winslow, bitte Kabine 2!“, erklang die angenehme Stimme der Sprechstundenhilfe. Er warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf den anderen Wartenden, der ihn mit einem leicht anzüglichen Lächeln bedachte, welches Glenn etwas weniger selbstsicher zu erwidern versuchte. Peinlich… Mary würde dafür büßen müssen! Immerhin war das alles ganz allein ihre Schuld! 

Rasch verließ er das Wartezimmer und folgte der Sprechstundenhilfe, die ihm den Weg zu Kabine 2 wies. „…danke…“, nuschelte er peinlich berührt und ohne den Blick weiter als nötig zu heben, als sie ihm einen Plastikbecher mit seinem Namen darauf in die Hand drückte. Innerlich dankte er ihr auf Knien dafür, dass sie keinen dummen Kommentar von sich gab oder einen Witz riss. Aber vermutlich war sie abgestumpft in dieser Hinsicht – immerhin war das ihr Alltag. Er seufzte leise und sah ihr noch kurz nach, als sie auf ihren Highheels zurück an die Anmeldung trippelte. Eine Samenbank war vermutlich der einzige Ort, an dem Arzthelferinnen solche Hacken trugen. Naja, UND in Pornos.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf über diesen Gedanken und betrat die winzige Kabine. Das Licht hier drin war dämmrig, auf dem kleinen Glastisch neben der Liege aus hellem Leder lagen ein paar akkurat geordnete ‚Lektüren‘, wie die Dame in Highheels es vorhin angekündigt hatte. Und direkt hinter ihm stand ein warmer, großer Körper.

HALT! 

Er fuhr herum und hörte im selben Moment den Türriegel schließen. 

„Was zum-…“ – „Pshhh!“

Der Traumkerl legte einen seiner schlanken, irrsinnig langen Finger an seine Lippen. Er fühlte sich kühl und leicht rau an. Er sah über den Finger hinweg in das noch immer süffisant grinsende Gesicht des Anderen. Himmel, er hatte sogar perfekte Grübchen! Und diese etwas blassen, aber perfekt geschwungenen Lippen begannen Worte zu formen, die Glenn wieder die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben: „…ich dachte du könntest vielleicht Hilfe gebrauchen?“ 

Automatisch wich er einen Schritt zurück und stieß gegen die Wand der Kabine. Verdammt, SO klein hatte sie doch gar nicht gewirkt als er reingekommen war. Doch nun schien es, als würde der Traumkerl den Raum völlig ausfüllen und ihm die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen. Tatsächlich vergaß Gwen das Atmen für einen Moment und schnappte sogleich heftig nach Luft.

„…ich bin Freddy… ihr persönlicher Assistent für heute“, säuselte der fremde Mann plötzlich viel zu nah an seinem Ohr, sodass ihm ein Schauer den Rücken herablief. Bei Freddys nächsten Worten konnte er sogar seine Lippen spüren, die sein Ohrläppchen streiften: „…Mister Winslow...!“

Glenn sackten die Knie weg. Himmel! Auf was für einen Dämon war er da nur gestoßen? Träumte er? Aber nein.. selbst seine kühnsten, verruchtesten Träume konnten keinen ‚Freddy‘ dieser Art erschaffen! Ungelenk lehnte Glenn an der Wand. Er gab sich die größte Mühe, nicht wirklich noch auf den Boden zu sacken – er gab auch so schon eine absolut lächerliche Gestalt ab, da war er sich ganz sicher!

„Kommen Sie, Mister Winslow... ich helfe Ihnen doch gern!“, grinste Freddy frech und vollführte eine butlerhafte Verbeugung, ehe er Glenn den Arm reichte, als wäre er eine vornehme Dame bei einem Ball. Glenn zögerte, doch schließlich hielt er sich tatsächlich an dem Arm fest. Immerhin bewahrte er ihn vor der Peinlichkeit, den Halt seiner Beine endgültig zu verlieren! Der dargebotene Unterarm war schlank, aber fühlte sich fest und erstaunlich muskulös an. Die Haut war haarlos und beinahe komplett tätowiert. Glenn konnte eine Libelle ausmachen, die über einer Seerose schwebte, glitzerndes Wasser und verschiedene Muster, die sich perfekt in das Bild schmiegten. 

Er zuckte zusammen, als er merkte, dass er sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck bewegt hatte, sondern sich nur an Freddys Arm klammerte und sein Tattoo anstarrte. Soviel dazu, dass der helfende Arm ihm Peinlichkeiten ersparte. Von wegen! 

Doch Freddys Lächeln blieb unvermindert freundlich. Keine Spur von Spott lag darin.

„Kommen Sie…“, wiederholte er leise und Glenn könnte schwören, dass Freddys Stimme ein klein wenig rauer klang als zuvor. Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit zu sinnieren, denn Freddy zog ihn von der Wand weg und hinüber zu der ledernen Liege. „Setzen Sie sich doch, Mister Winslow…“ Glenn entkam ein kaum vernehmliches Wimmern. Oh verdammt! Freddy machte dieses Spielchen hörbar Spaß! Er schluckte schwer. „…Glenn…“, nuschelte er zögerlich.

„Hm..?“ Freddy legte den Kopf schief und sah fragend auf Glenn herab, als der sich seufzend auf die Liege niederließ. Immerhin fühlte er sich sitzend ein klein wenig stabiler.

„Mein... Mein Name ist Glenn...“, wiederholte er, ohne Freddy anzusehen. Oh Gott, diese Situation war so peinlich! Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde nie wieder aufhören können zu erröten. Dabei war er doch ein erwachsener Mann und kein pubertäres Schulmädchen!

„Glenn...“, wiederholte Freddy langsam, so als würde er genau kosten wollen, wie der Name auf seiner Zunge schmeckte. Er schien zufrieden mit dem Aroma, denn seine Augen funkelten und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu dem verführerischsten Lächeln das Glenn je gesehen hatte. Oh Gott… welchem teuflischen Dämon war er da nur in die Arme gefallen?

Freddy beugte sich etwas zu ihm herab. Seine großen Hände strichen Glenns Schenkel empor und ließen ihn erstarren. Er sah vermutlich aus wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht – und genau so fühlte er sich. Mit dem Unterschied, dass ER den Aufprall herbeisehnte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten!

Nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Schritt stoppten die Hände. Unwillkürlich entfuhr Glenn ein enttäuschtes Seufzen, das ihn eine Sekunde später aufschrecken und rot anlaufen ließ. Doch Freddy grinste nur anzüglich über den peinlichen Laut. „…die Kabinen sind schalldicht, weißt du…?“, säuselte er hörbar amüsiert. Himmel, er musste ihn ja für eine überempfindliche Jungfrau halten!

Zögernd streckte Glenn eine Hand aus und strich Freddy eine blonde Strähne aus der Stirn. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie der sich geradezu auffordernd gegen seine Finger schmiegte. Glenn schluckte schwer. Diese Situation war völlig verrückt. Freddy war verrückt! Also warum sollte er es nicht auch sein? Nur für ein paar Minuten…

Von diesem Gedanken beflügelt hob er nun beide Arme um schlang die um Freddy. Stürmisch zog er ihn an sich heran und in einen wilden Kuss, dem man ihm so sicherlich vor einer Minute noch nicht zugetraut hätte. Auch Freddy schien der plötzliche Elan zu überraschen, denn er keuchte leise in den Kuss hinein, ehe er sich neben Glenn auf der Liege abstützte und nicht minder stürmisch erwiderte.

Die Stille der Kabine war angefüllt von ihrem Atem, ihrem Seufzen und Keuchen. Hoffentlich hatte Freddy Recht und die Wände waren wirklich schalldicht. Aber selbst wenn nicht: Gerade war es Glenn völlig gleichgültig! Sollten doch alle hören, wie gut es sich anfühlte, Freddys Hände zu spüren! 

Die hatten sich inzwischen unter Glenns Shirt geschoben. Geschickte Finger liebkosten seine Brustwarzen, während Freddys Lippen den Kuss beendeten und sich stattdessen Glenns empfindlichem Hals zuwandten. Geschickte Finger machten sich an seinem Hosenbund zu schaffen. Oh Gott, Glenn war schon jetzt nahe an der Grenze. Er wusste nicht woran es lag. Der ungewöhnliche Ort, die Gefahr gehört oder entdeckt zu werden oder einfach nur dieser Traumtyp, der all das mit ihm anstellte? Jedenfalls war er viel empfindlicher als gewöhnlich. Als Freddy seine Hose öffnete, hatte sich bereits ein sichtbarer feuchter Fleck auf seinen blauen Shorts gebildet. Himmel… Glenn wusste nicht, ob er vor Scham im Boden versinken oder vor Wonne und Geilheit auf der Stelle kommen sollte. Er fühlte sich fiebrig und schwindlig, aber er liebte jede Sekunde davon!

„Glenn…“, hörte er Freddys angenehm rauchige Stimme und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Er hatte nicht mal bemerkt wann er sie geschlossen hatte. Freddys Lächeln wurde zur Hälfte von Glenns nun endlich von aller Kleidung befreiter Erregung verdeckt. Ein Anblick, der allein schon ausreichte um einen dicken Lusttropfen aus seiner Spitze hervorquellen zu lassen. Er wimmerte leise, als er Freddys Atem spürte, der seine Hoden streifte.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Freddys Hand umfasste seine Wurzel und begann in langen, festen Zügen zu massieren. Glenn schrie auf, gleichermaßen vor Schreck und Lust. Nur ein paar Sekunden, dann kam er. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augenlidern und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er wieder klar sah. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Plastikbecher. Ein Etikett mit seinem Namen klebte darauf.

Verwirrt starrte er ihn für einige Augenblicke an, bis er begriff was da gerade passiert war. Mit einem leisen ‚klick‘ drückte Freddy den Deckel auf den Becher und reichte ihn Glenn.

Freddy grinste sichtbar zufrieden. „…ich hoffe du hast heute Abend noch nichts vor?“ Überfordert schüttelte Glenn den Kopf. Der blonde Traumtyp nickte zufrieden und zog Glenn auf die Beine. „Um 19Uhr im ‚Lion’s Club‘. Ich warte auf dich!“

Glenn sah an sich herab. Seine Hose war wieder verschlossen und sein Shirt zu recht gezupft. Offenbar war er wirklich einige Sekunden weggetreten gewesen. Doch er hatte keine Zeit darüber nach zu denken, denn Freddy entriegelte die Tür und schob Glenn nach draußen. Der stutzte kurz, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und setzte sich in Bewegung. Klar, sie konnten ja kaum gemeinsam die Kabine verlassen!

Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er den Weg zurück zum Empfang antrat. Mary wartete dort bereits und betrieb Small-talk mit der Arzthelferin. „Glenn!“, strahlend kam sie ihm entgegen und umarmte ihn. Ehe er sie davon abhalten konnte, hatte sie schon einen roten Lippenabdruck auf seinem Mundwinkel hinterlassen. Nun war Freddys Geschmack auf seinen Lippen getrübt von süßlichem Erdbeerduft. Er brummte leise. „Du bist ein echter Engel, Glenn!“, flötete sie und schnappte sich schamlos den Becher aus seiner Hand, um sogleich mit der Arzthelferin Richtung Behandlungszimmer zu verschwinden. 

Er seufzte tief. Mary wäre ihm wirklich etwas schuldig für die Peinlichkeiten in die sie ihn gebracht hatte. Andererseits, wenn das Date mit Freddy gut verlief, wären sie ja vielleicht wieder quitt…

 

~*~

 

Freddy hatte die Kabine nur knapp zwei Minuten nach Glenn verlassen. Euphorisch über das bevorstehende Date hatte er noch einen kurzen Blick auf den hübschen Mann werfen wollen. Oh Mann, wenn der wüsste, dass Freddy schon von seinem Anblick vorhin im Wartezimmer beinahe hart geworden wäre, würde er ihn vermutlich für verrückt erklären! Aber wie er da gesessen hatte, verschämt und nervös und ihm vermeintlich unauffällige Blicke zugeworfen hatte… wie hätte Freddy da widerstehen können? Er rückte nochmal seine Kleidung zurecht, ehe er um die Ecke zur Anmeldung spähte. 

Sein Blick fiel auf eine junge Frau mit langem Haar und zierlicher Statur. Sie lächelte Glenn glücklich an – und küsste ihn! 

Freddy erstarrte für eine Sekunde, nur um sich in der nächsten ruckartig um zu wenden. Was in aller Welt bildete Glenn sich denn ein? 

Zugegeben, Freddy hatte ihn ziemlich überrumpelt, aber Glenns Blicke waren doch eindeutig gewesen! Oder? Aber selbst wenn Freddy sie fehlinterpretiert hatte, warum ließ sich Glenn auf ihn ein, wenn er doch eine Frau hatte und offenbar ein Kind mit ihr plante? Denn ihr ‚anonymer Spender‘ war er ganz sicher nicht!

Wütend stapfte er unverrichteter Dinge nach Haus. In diesem Zustand würde sich bei ihm ohnehin nichts mehr regen!

Was nun? Sollte Freddy tatsächlich zum verabredeten Date erscheinen? Er war so wütend auf Glenn! Bald wäre er vielleicht schon Vater! Und was tat er hinter dem Rücken seiner Frau?

Er grübelte hin und her, aber schließlich kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass er eine Erklärung von Glenn verlangen würde! Naja, falls er überhaupt erscheinen würde.

Als Freddy den ‚Lion’s Club‘ um kurz vor 19Uhr betrat, fiel sein Blick sofort auf den dunklen Haarschopf an der Bar. Das war Glenn!

Freudiger als er es in dieser Situation sein sollte durchquerte er den Club und ließ sich neben Glenn nieder. Er atmete tief durch und begrüßte Glenn mit der einzigen Frage die ihn am heutigen Tag beschäftigte: „…du hast also eine Frau?“

Glenn schrak derart zusammen, dass ein Schwall Bier aus seinem Glas auf den Tresen klatschte. Flink war der Barkeeper zur Stelle und beseitigte die Sauerei, während Glenn ihn verständnislos ansah.

Freddy schnaubte. „Schau mich nicht so an. Ich hab gesehen wie ihr euch geküsst habt!“ Er seufzte und bedeutete dem Barkeeper, ihm ebenfalls ein Bier zu bringen.

„Also… was soll das?“

Glenn schüttelte den Kopf. „Du… meinst Mary? Nein das… das ist ganz anders! Sie…“ Die Hand, die sich zögernd auf seinen Arm legte war eiskalt. Tief atmete der andere durch.

„Ich… das ist kompliziert, aber… Sie ist meine beste Freundin und… sie hat mich um einen Gefallen gebeten…“

Freddy legte den Kopf schief. „Gefallen?“, wiederholte er zweifelnd. Schon mit seinen nächsten Worten aber wurde seine Stimme ungläubig. „…der Vater ihres Kindes zu werden??“

Glenn nickte langsam. „Ich weiß, das ist verrückt aber…“ 

Freddys Herz machte einen Sprung, als Glenn mit großen Augen zu ihm aufsah, so als würde er ihn anflehen, ihm zu glauben. Doch der Blick währte nur kurz. Glenn ließ den Kopf hängen und zog auch seine Hand zurück.

„Weißt du, ich kenne Mary schon seit wir Kinder waren. Im Kindergarten haben wir uns geschworen, irgendwann zu heiraten und selbst Kinder zu haben…“ Er lachte bei der Erinnerung, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „…naja, aber…“ Seine schlanken Finger spielten nervös an seiner Hose herum und hinterließen kleine Falten im Stoff.

„…du stehst auf Männer. Und wolltest dennoch dein Versprechen halten?“, ergänzte Freddy, der langsam zu verstehen begann. 

Glenn nickte nur leicht ohne auf zu sehen.

Freddy atmete tief. Oh Mann, Glenn war echt ein Prachtexemplar. In jeder Hinsicht! Das dunkle, seidige Haar, die wunderschönen grünen Augen, seine sanfte, schüchterne Art – und zudem noch jemand, der offenbar alles für diejenigen tat, die ihm wichtig waren. 

„Hey Glenn…“ Freddy strich über den schlanken Hals des Anderen und hob sanft sein Kinn. Grinsend beugte er sich näher und küsste sacht seine perfekten Lippen. 

„…was glaubst du würde dein Nachwuchs zu einem coolen Onkel Freddy sagen?“


	2. D wie... Dyonisos

„Ernsthaft, Chris. Es werden jedes Jahr zigtausend Kalender produziert und du pickst dir ausgerechnet einen von einer Gaybar heraus??“ Daniel rieb sich den Nasenrücken, um die aufkeimenden Kopfschmerzen zu verdrängen.

Sein Mitbewohner saß am Steuer des klapprigen Fiat Panda und beobachtete übertrieben angestrengt den Verkehr. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Es ist ja nicht so als hätte ich das mit Absicht gemacht!“, rechtfertigte sich der Fahrer hörbar entnervt und lenkte den Kleinwagen unsanft um eine scharfe Linkskurve, sodass Daniel gegen die Beifahrertür gedrückt wurde. „…ich hab das Angebot nicht so genau gelesen, ok? Die zahlen 600 Mücken für 4 Stunden vor der Kamera herum zappeln! Mann, das sind eineinhalb Monatsmieten!“

Daniel schnaubte. Ja, es war viel Geld, das stand außer Frage! Und sie waren verdammt knapp bei Kasse und auf jeden Cent angewiesen – mal wieder, nachdem er seinen Nebenjob in der Burgerbraterei verloren hatte. „Hättest es mir wenigstens vorher sagen können!“, brummte er nun eher beleidigt als wütend. Er wusste ja, dass Christian nur versuchte, Geld in die Haushaltskasse zu bringen. Und dafür war er ihm auch verdammt dankbar! …aber für einen Schwulenkalender posieren??

Ruckartig hielt das Auto auf einem Feldweg. Chris begegnete seinem verwirrten Blick mit einem Schulterzucken und einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Wir sind da!“ 

Um sie herum parkten mehrere andere Autos, ein großer Transporter und zwei Motorräder. Gut fünfzehn Personen rannten quer über die Wiese und über den Hof des alten Holzhauses, das etwa fünfzig Meter von der Hauptstraße entfernt lag. 

Daniel stieg aus und ließ die Szenerie auf sich wirken. Ziemlich hektisch für ein Fotoshooting oder? Zumindest hatte er sich so etwas irgendwie ruhiger vorgestellt. Intimer und eigentlich auch sehr viel zwielichtiger. Immerhin schien das hier keine Schundproduktion zu sein. Aber in Anbetracht des Lohns, den sie erhalten sollten, war das ohnehin recht unwahrscheinlich gewesen.

Christian schloss den Wagen ab und sah sich langsam zu Daniel herüber schlendernd ebenfalls um. „Wow… ganz schön viele Leute!“ Daniel nickte langsam. Nach Model sah allerdings kaum einer aus. Naja, aber dasselbe galt vermutlich auch für sie beide.

„Ahhh, die Herren September nehme ich an?“ Ein gut zwei Meter großer Mann auf minzfarbenen Highheels stöckelte auf sie zu. Sein trainierter Körper steckte in einem feinen weißen Anzug, unter dem er ein zu den Schuhen perfekt farblich abgestimmtes Hemd trug. Daniel wurde ein wenig blass und wich unbewusst hinter Chris zurück. Der lächelte und schüttelte dem Riesen die Hand. „Miss Potts, schön sie persönlich zu treffen! Es ist mir eine Freude!“, meinte er überfreundlich und erntete ein bezauberndes Lächeln samt Klimpern der langen künstlichen Wimpern. „Oh bitte, sie bringen eine alte Lady wie mich ja in Verlegenheit!“, gab der Riese zurück, ehe er seine Hand nach Daniel ausstreckte. Mechanisch nahm er sie und murmelte eine Begrüßung. „Nennt mich bitte einfach Diana! Kommt, ich zeig euch zwei hübschen eure Umkleide und stelle euch unsere Stylisten vor!“

Daniel starrte ‚Diana‘ für einen Moment hinterher. Was für eine Erscheinung! Erst als Chris etwas unsanft in seinen Oberarm kniff, riss sich Daniel aus der Starre. Im Entenmarsch ging es in das alte Farmhaus, in dem es vor gestressten Assistenten, aufgeregten Stylisten und spärlich bekleideten Models nur so wimmelte.

„Mai bitte zum Set! Mai bitte!“, tönte eine blecherne Stimme aus einem Megaphon. Sogleich sprangen zwei Männer in Bademänteln auf und eilten nach draußen. Diana wies in die Richtung in die sie verschwunden waren. „Wir haben draußen 3 Sets, die nach jedem fertigen Monat umgebaut und neu dekoriert werden. Wenn ihr aufgerufen werdet, einfach dort hinaus und rechts halten. Die Kameraassistenten kümmern sich dann um alles Weitere!“ Daniel und Chris nickten synchron. Beide waren von dem Trubel ziemlich überrumpelt und froh, als Diana sie in einen Raum im Obergeschoss des Hauses brachte. „Oh, Damon-Darling! Gut dass du da bist. Diese zwei Schnuffelchen sind Mister und Mister September! Das hier ist Damon, euer Stylist!“ Daniel atmete innerlich auf. Damon trug ein Baseballshirt und Jeans, dazu Turnschuhe und ein Basecap. Wenn man mal von dem bisschen Lipgloss absah, sah er wie ein ganz normaler Kerl aus. Bescheuerter Gedanke. Es war nicht so, dass Daniel etwas gegen Schwule hatte. Jeder sollte das Recht haben zu lieben wen immer er wollte! Aber mit ‚Gesamtkunstwerken‘ wie Diana tat er sich dann doch ein wenig schwer… „Bis später ihr Süßen!“, verabschiedete sie sich in klischeehaftem Sing-Sang und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Damon begrüßte Daniel und Chris mit einem freundlichen, festen Handschlag. „Na dann wollen wir mal, Jungs!“ Er holte zwei Kisten vom Regal und musterte sie beide dann abschätzig, ehe er jedem eine der Kisten reichte. „Ich denke Chris wird unser Dyonisos werden!“ 

Daniel und Chris wechselten einen Blick. Ihre Gedanken waren in diesem Moment genau dieselben: Was soll’s, es wird verdammt gut bezahlt! Augen zu und durch!

Doch keine fünf Minuten später bereute Daniel diesen Gedanken bereits. Während Chris Kiste eine weiße Toga und unzählige Teile goldenen Schmuck enthalten hatte, enthielt seine eigene nur zwei Dinge: Ein langes, schalartiges Tuch und künstliche Weintrauben. Entgeistert sah er zu Damon auf, der aber nur lachte. „Kein Grund schüchtern zu sein! Die Kameraassistenten werden für das Foto alles schön zensieren!“

Daniel klappte den Mund auf, wusste aber nicht, was er entgegnen sollte. War das deren Ernst? Er sollte hier halb nackt – ach was! - beinahe komplett nackt posieren??

Bevor er protestieren konnte, legte sich Chris große, warme Hand auf seine Schulter. „Das sind Profis Daniel. Ich habe mir die Kalender aus den letzten Jahren angesehen – kein Schmuddelkram weit und breit!“

Daniel furchte die Brauen. „Darum geht es doch gar nicht! …naja, doch darum geht es auch. Aber ich kann doch hier nicht völlig nackt durch ein Haus voller Schwuler rennen!“ Erschrocken über seine eigenen, viel zu laut gesprochenen Worte sah er zu Damon auf. „Ich… entschuldige, das war nicht, also…“ Er verstummte und senkte den Blick. Was für ein Mist…

Hilfesuchend sah er zu Chris, der inzwischen von Damon beinahe komplett angezogen worden war. Die kurze Toga betonte seine muskulösen Schenkel. Die trainierte Brust war nur von einem lockeren Streifen Stoff bedeckt, sodass eine Brustwarze wie zufällig frei lag. Daniel schluckte. Himmel! Er sah, dass sich Damons Lippen bewegten, doch seine Stimme klang weit weg und irgendwie gedämpft. Schnell riss er den Blick los und sah zu Boden. Genau dorthin, wo Chris knappe Shorts lag. Um Himmels willen.. hatte sein Freund etwa unter diesem knappen Kostüm nichts an? Sein Herz klopfte wild, ohne dass Daniel genau ausmachen konnte, weswegen. Dass Chris regelmäßig seine Abende im Fitnessstudio verbrachte wusste er immerhin! Allerdings hatte er ihn nie in so knapper Kleidung gesehen. Selbst im Hochsommer oder beim gemeinsamen Joggen, ja sogar zu Haus trug Chris stets zumindest knielange Hosen und weite T-Shirts. Daniel verzog überlegend die Brauen. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte… er hatte Chris noch niemals oben-ohne gesehen. Das war doch eigentlich ziemlich merkwürdig oder? Immerhin waren sie beste Freunde und teilten sich eine Wohnung! Aber was noch merkwürdiger war als das: Warum um Himmels Willen kümmerte ihn das überhaupt? 

Er zuckte zusammen, als Chris warme Hand abermals auf seiner Schulter landete. „Hey, Daniel…“ Er schien nach Worten zu suchen um ihn zu besänftigen. Daniel schnaubte leise und riss sich los. “Vergesst es! Ich werde hier auf keinen Fall nackt herumlaufen, geschweige denn auch nur einen Fuß vor die Kamera setzen!“, keifte er dann entschlossen und sah zu den beiden etwas größeren Männern auf. Unwillkürlich fiel sein Blick wieder auf Chris halb entblößte Brust, doch er riss sich sofort von dem Anblick los. 

Damon tauschte einen etwas ratlosen Blick mit Chris, ehe der tief seufzte. „Ok Dan…“ er drückte sanft seine Schulter. „Wir… tauschen einfach die Rollen, in Ordnung?“ Daniel spürte, wie er sich näher zu ihm herab beugte, fühlte seinen warmen Atem an seinem Ohr und schauderte. „Wir brauchen das Geld, Dan...“, wisperte er leise, so nah, dass seine Lippen Daniels Ohrmuschel berührten. 

Daniel kniff die Augen zusammen und schluckte, versuchte vergebens seinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen. Chris hatte ja Recht. Ihre finanzielle Situation sah rabenschwarz aus. Und das war zum Großteil sein eigenes Verschulden, immerhin hatte er den Job im Burgerrestaurant nur deshalb verloren, weil er während der Arbeitszeit mit einem Kollegen derartig zu streiten begonnen hatte, dass es dummerweise zu einer Schlägerei im Hinterhof eskaliert war. Eigentlich war er nicht der Typ für gewaltsame Auseinandersetzungen, doch in diesem Fall hatte er einfach eine Ausnahme machen müssen. Beleidigungen gegen ihn selbst konnte er problemlos verbal kontern. Aber der Typ hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, ihn und Chris als ‚Schwuchtelpaar des Jahrtausends‘ zu betiteln! Naja, jedenfalls war die ganze Sache ziemlich dumm gelaufen. 

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und sah zu Chris auf. Unsicher sah er ihn an. Das Angebot konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen, oder? Außerdem, wäre ein Tausch so kurzfristig denn in Ordnung? 

Er sah zu Damon auf, der prompt die Schultern zuckte. „Mir egal Jungs, nur entscheidet euch bald! Ich habe nur zwei Hände und das Styling für halbnackte Kerle ist viel zeitaufwändiger als man denkt!“ Er grinste anzüglich und deutete auf eine der Zimmerwände. „Ich geh schon mal das Makeup vorbereiten. Ich findet mich nebenan!“ Damit verließ er das Zimmer und Daniel und Chris waren unter sich.

Tief seufzend ließ Daniel sich auf das antike Sofa fallen, das in der Zimmerecke stand. Was für ein Mist! Zögernd sah er zu Chris auf, der aufrecht mitten im Zimmer stand und sich an der Maskerade keinesfalls zu stören schien. Augenblicklich machte sein Herz einen weiteren Versuch, aus seiner Brust zu springen und Daniel sah schnell weg von Chris muskulöser Brust, weg von seinen blank rasierten, durchtrainierten Beinen, und vor allem weg von dem bisschen Stoff, das nur das nötigste verhüllte. Er schluckte. Warum nur setzte ihm das so zu?

Er hörte Chris Schritte, als er zu ihm kam. Er hielt den Blick weiter gesenkt, sodass Chris sich vor ihn hinknien musste um in sein Sichtfeld zu kommen. „Hey, Daniel! Kumpel!“ Kleine Grübchen entstanden auf Chris Wangen, als er dieses herrlich verschmitzte Lächeln zeigte, das Daniel so an ihm liebte. …liebte? Mochte! Ja, mochte war das richtige Wort!

„Wir haben schon ganz andere Dinge zusammen durchgestanden, schon vergessen? Die Ketchup-Nudel-Totaldiät zum Beispiel. Ganze 5 Wochen lang! Oder der Winter in dem wir kein Geld für die Heizung hatten! Und denk mal an unsre Schnapsidee, als Animateure auf Mallorca unser Urlaubsbudget aufzubessern!“ 

Daniel entwich ein Lachen. Verdammt ja, sie hatten schon ziemlich viel Mist gemeinsam durchlebt. Und überstanden!

Er atmete tief durch und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Na schön… dann hilf mir in dein Kostüm!“

 

Vom Regen in die Traufe. So sehr es Daniel auch widerstrebt hatte, hier beinahe nackt zu posieren: Der Rollentausch mit Chris hatte seine Lage nur verschlimmert. Während er sich auch in der nur das nötigste verhüllenden Toga noch recht unwohl fühlte, schien Chris mit seinem neuen ‚Kostüm‘ keinerlei Probleme zu haben. Im Gegenteil: Nachdem Damian sie fertig zu Recht gemacht aus der Maske heraus nach unten geschickt hatte, war Chris aufrecht und selbstbewusst voran gegangen. Seine Nacktheit schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu stören, als er sich unten angekommen zu einem Grüppchen anderer ähnlich spärlich bekleideter Models gesellte und lockeren Smalltalk begann. Daniel blieb unsicher neben ihm stehen und versuchte einfach nur, nicht zu starren. Bei den andren Models gelang ihm das sogar fast mühelos. Aber bei Chris…

Er schluckte hart, als sein Blick einmal mehr in dessen Lendenregion zu driften begann und wandte sich etwas ruckartig ab. Die Finger etwas krampfhaft im dünnen Stoff seiner Toga vergraben sah er durch das große Fenster nach draußen. Das Wetter war absolut perfekt: Strahlend blauer Himmel, nur hier und da mit Schäfchenwolken geschmückt. Doch würdigen konnte Daniel das nicht. Er wollte diesen Tag einfach nur hinter sich bringen und nichts wie zurück nach Haus, wohin ihn diese verwirrenden Empfindungen sicherlich nicht verfolgen würden.

„…nicht wahr, Daniel?“ 

Es war Chris Stimme, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss und heftig zucken ließ. „W-was? Ähm… sorry, ich war in Gedanken.“ Kleine Grübchen warfen Schatten in Chris dunklem Drei-Tage-Bart. Seine leicht geschwungenen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Daniels Herz setzte zu einem schnellen Spurt an.

„Ich sagte gerade, dass wir kein Paar sind! Scheint als wären wir damit die Einzigen…“

Daniel sah seinen Mitbewohner an, verstand erst verzögert, was er gesagt hatte. Verdammt, sein Hirn fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt, durch die sich jeder Gedanke erst hindurch kämpfen musste. „Nein… nein sind wir nicht, wir...“ Er räusperte sich und erkämpfte sich mühsam seine Fassung zurück. „Wir sind Mitbewohner und beste Freunde“, wandte er sich an die sichtlich amüsierten Models um sie herum. Ehe ein weiteres Gespräch entstehen konnte, ertönte wieder die Megaphonstimme. „September bitte! September!“

Chris erhob sich und hob die Hand. „Wir müssen los. Vielleicht sieht man sich ja nachher noch!“ Die andren verabschiedeten sich kurz und ehe Daniel sich versah, war seine Hand von Chris warmen Fingern umschlungen, die ihn rasch mit nach draußen zogen.

Sein Blick fiel herab auf ihre Hände und damit gleichzeitig auf Chris entblößten Hintern. Ach du dickes Huhn! Eine Erektion hatte ihm jetzt gerade noch gefehlt! Aber genau die begann sich so langsam anzubahnen.

> Rosenkohl. Denk an Rosenkohl! Ro-sen-kohl! < …das half kein bisschen. Dabei war es sonst mehr als effektiv! Innerlich fluchte Daniel und hoffte, dass das bisschen Toga sein ‚Problemchen‘ vertuschen würde. 

Immerhin kam ihnen gerade eine willkommene Ablenkung in Form eines gehetzten Assistenten entgegen, der ohne Gruß sofort begann auf sie ein zu reden.

„Das Set ist bereits vorbereitet. Dyonisos bitte auf die Liege, wie auf dem Testbild hier!“ Er drückte Daniel ein Foto in die Hand, auf dem der Assistent in Pose auf dem Sofa lag. Mann, sah das lächerlich aus! Der Mann war relativ klein und rundlich. Gekleidet in dieselben Cargoshorts die er auch jetzt trug sah er in der künstlerisch anmutenden Pose auf der edlen Sitzliege völlig bescheuert aus! Er verkniff sich ein Lachen und sah kurz zu Chris, der ebenfalls einen Fotoausdruck bekommen hatte und nickte.

Daniel schreckte auf, als plötzlich warme, massierende Hände auf seinen Schultern landeten. „…Öl fürs Foto!“, kam die knappe Erklärung eines anderen Assistenten, der um ihn herum trat und ungeniert auch seine Brust einölte. Na toll. Daniel biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Jetzt bloß nicht ausflippen. Er würde diesen schrecklichen Tag irgendwie überstehen! Heil. Und in Würde!

Gut fünfzehn Minuten später waren sie beide in Pose. Daniel hatte man halb sitzend, halb liegend auf die Liege drappiert und ihm versichert, dass es so perfekt aussah, auch wenn er schon jetzt mit dem Muskelkater haderte, der ihn ob der unbequemen Position morgen sicherlich ereilen würde. Vor der Liege auf dem Boden kniete Chris, seine nackte Rückseite der Kamera zugewandt und streckte sich, um Daniel einen Bund unechter Trauben an den Mund zu reichen. Einige Male klickte der Auslöser der Kamera. Dann kamen wieder neue Anweisungen vom Fotografen – Kopf gerade, Schultern ein wenig drehen, auf Körperspannung achten, Gesichtsausdruck verändern. Oh Mann. War dem Typen eigentlich bewusst, dass sie keine professionellen Models waren?

Daniel zischte schmerzhaft und setzte sich etwas auf, um für einen Moment den Rücken zu entlasten. Wenigstens brachte der Schmerz seinen Körper dazu, sein Blut woandershin als nur in seinen Schritt zu pumpen. 

Trotzdem: So langsam konnte er nicht mehr!

Der Fotograf seufzte tief und rief fünf Minuten Pause für alle aus. Die Assistenten stoben auseinander, um sich Getränke zu holen oder was auch immer sie vor hatten. Daniel stöhnte jammernd auf und strich sich über den unteren Rücken. Sofort war eine weitere warme Hand dort, die leicht über seine Wirbel massierte. Dunkle Augen trafen seinen Blick und Daniel schluckte unwillkürlich. Blasse, weiche Lippen fragten ihn, ob alles ok sei. Er nickte etwas benommen, hielt aber noch genug an sich um ein leises „Geht schon“ zu erwidern.

Der Fotograf kam zu ihnen herüber und beäugte sie kritisch. „Jungs, so geht das einfach nicht! …ich.. ich spüre keine Leidenschaft!“, beschwerte er sich in seinem mehr als deutlichen französischen Akzent, der für sich genommen wirklich liebenswert klang. Im Moment war Daniel aber nur genervt davon. „…und was sollen wir dagegen bitte tun?“, blaffte er zurück, ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte. Chris stand auf und schob sich sofort zwischen ihn und den Fotografen, was den sitzenden Daniel unweigerlich mit seinem unverschämt perfekten Gesäß konfrontierte.

Daniel hörte nicht mal mehr hin, was die beiden sprachen. Wie in Schreckstarre saß er da, während sich der Anblick der vom Öl glänzenden Rundungen förmlich in sein Gedächtnis brannte.

„…nicht wahr, Daniel?“ 

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper und er sah abermals ertappt zu Chris auf. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte dessen Lippen. „Mann Daniel! Was lenkt dich bloß die ganze Zeit so ab?“ Etwas besorgt sah sein Freund zu ihm herab und Daniel seufzte. „…ich… bin eben nervös…“ Unwillkürlich zog er die Beine an, um die neu erwachte Erregung zu verbergen. Aber diesmal war er nicht schnell genug. Chris kniete sich zu ihm herab und seine große, warme Hand legte sich auf seinen Schenkel. „Hey, Dan…“, begann er nun leiser. Daniel erschauerte, als Chris Hand ein wenig höher wanderte, während sein Daumen beruhigend über seine Haut strich. Pah! Von wegen beruhigend!

Daniel rutschte ein wenig zurück, lehnte sich auf einen Ellbogen, um wenigstens ein bisschen Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, doch Chris rückte einfach hinterher. Unsicher sah er in die dunklen Augen seines Freundes, die irgendwie… irgendwie anders wirkten als sonst. Nur konnte Daniel nicht sagen inwiefern.

„Entspann dich, Dan. Die Hälfte aller Models hat einen Ständer am Set. Das hat der Fotograf doch auch gesagt! Es liegt an der Aufregung. Immerhin ist das alles neu und ungewohnt…“

Erschrocken stellte Daniel fest, dass Chris ein Knie auf den Rand der Liege aufgestützte hatte und sich unaufhaltsam näher beugte. Verwirrt sah Daniel zu ihm empor, sah wie Chris Augen leicht zufielen, während seine Lippen immer näher kamen. Er hatte das Gefühl, auf der Stelle zu sterben, vergaß sogar zu atmen und schloss ergeben und hilflos die Augen. 

Doch was seine Lippen berührte, war nicht Chris, sondern etwas Glattes, Kühles. Wieder das schnelle Klicken der Kamera.

Erschrocken wich er der Berührung an seinen Lippen aus und fuhr hoch, sodass seine Schläfe schmerzhaft mit Chris Stirn kollidierte. Für einen Moment sah er Sterne und blinzelte verwirrt.

„Perfekt Jungs! Ihr könnt dann gehen!“

Jetzt begriff Daniel gar nichts mehr. Es war fast wie dieses nervige Gefühl, wenn in einem Video der Ton versetzt zum Bild lief. So als wäre seine Zeitschiene irgendwie aus dem Takt geraten. Er wurde von einer warmen Hand empor gezogen und folgte stolpernd ihrer Führung. Erst ein harter Aufprall seines Rückens an eine Wand brachte Daniels Wahrnehmung wieder ins hier und jetzt. Allerdings nur für einige Sekunden, gerade lange genug um die leisen Worte seines Freundes zu hören – irgendwo zwischen stöhnen und knurren. „…ich kann nicht mehr!“

Alles verschwamm, als es nun tatsächlich Chris Lippen waren, die sich auf seine legten. Fordernd drängten sie ihn zurück an die Wand, ließen ihm keine Möglichkeit auszuweichen. Aber Daniels Gehirn hatte ohnehin auf ‚Autopilot‘ geschaltet: Ohne dass es ihm wirklich bewusst war klammerte er sich an Chris Schultern, die vom Öl so rutschig waren, dass er immer wieder nachgreifen musste. Sollte ihm nur recht sein, umso mehr von der warmen Haut bekam er zu spüren. Wie von selbst begann er den ungestümen Kuss zu erwidern, drängte Chris Zunge zurück, focht mit ihr. 

Minuten vergingen, Daniel hatte längst jedes Zeitgefühl vergessen, als heftiges Klopfen sie beide heftig zusammenschrecken ließ. Das Entsetzen stand Daniel sicher ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er Chris anstarrte. „Hey! Andre Leuten müssen auch mal pinkeln!“, rief jemand vor der Tür. Chris unterbrach den Blickkontakt als erster und fluchte leise. „Jaja!“, rief er zurück und rückte Daniels Toga notdürftig zurecht. Um Himmels Willen! Er hatte ihn ja beinahe völlig ausgezogen!

Daniel raffte den wenigen Stoff um sich und verließ fluchtartig den kleinen Toilettenraum. In Windeseile zog er sich um und schnappte sich den Autoschlüssel. Er wollte weg. Nur weg!

Und so brauste er nur wenige Minuten später mit dem Kleinwagen vom Hof – ohne Chris.

 

~*~

 

Seufzend stand Chris im Türrahmen zu Daniels Zimmer. Nachdenklich ließ er den Blick über die Einrichtung gleiten, die nun schon seit fast 3 Wochen völlig verwaist war. Seit er so überstürzt vom Fotoset geflüchtet war. Chris hatte entschieden, ihm Zeit zu geben. Sicher war Daniel nur überfordert gewesen von der Situation – und Chris war alles andre als unschuldig an dieser Flucht, darüber war er sich im Klaren. Also hatte er sich zurück gehalten und Daniel nicht angerufen. Erst eine Woche später hatte er es gewagt, zumindest Daniels kleine Schwester an zu rufen. Sie war so etwas wie Daniels beste Freundin, die beiden waren unzertrennlich. Und so war es natürlich ihre kleine Wohnung am andren Ende der Stadt gewesen, in die sich Daniel geflüchtet hatte.

Doch seither waren mehr als drei Wochen vergangen. Ob Daniel überhaupt wieder in ihre chaotische WG zurückkommen würde? 

Chris seufzte und betrat langsam das Zimmer. Sein Blick fiel auf Daniels Penthousekalender über dem Schreibtisch. Heute war der 31. Mai. Morgen wäre die Miete fällig. 

Chris rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. Vielleicht hätte er Daniel diesen verdammten Brief nicht schicken sollen. Per Bote hatte er ihm vor drei Tagen die Hälfte des Honorars zukommen lassen – und eine Vorab-Druckversion des Kalenders, den jedes Model ausgehändigt bekam. Nichts weiter. Keine Notiz, keine Bitte um Verzeihung, nicht einmal ein Absender. Chris hatte tatsächlich versucht einen Brief aufzusetzen, doch alle seine Versuche waren in ziemlich peinliche Liebesbekundungen ausgeartet, ohne dass er etwas dagegen hatte tun können. 

Dann lieber völlig unpersönlich. Egal welche Entschuldigung er anbrachte: Vermutlich würde ohnehin keine davon Daniel zur Rückkehr bewegen.

Als er Daniels Zimmer verließ und sorgsam die Tür hinter sich schloss hörte er Stimmen im Treppenhaus. Mit hörbar unterdrückter Lautstärke wurde gestritten. Neugierig ging er durch den kleinen Flur zur Haustür und lauschte. 

‚…nicht wie ein Kleinkind!‘ – ‚…aber ich kann… nicht einfach… ren‘ – ‚…ein Mann! ‘ Chris konnte sich aus den wenigen Wortfetzen, die er verstehen konnte, nichts zusammenreimen. Er legte das Ohr an die Tür, um besser zu hören und zuckte heftig zusammen als es schon im nächsten Moment klingelte. Verdattert richtete er sich auf und wartete einige Sekunden, ehe er vorsichtig öffnete.

Draußen stand Clara, Daniels kleine Schwester. Ihren großen Bruder, der wie ein geschlagener Hund und sichtbar fluchtbereit neben ihr stand, hielt sie am Unterarm fest.

Chris sah von Clara zu Daniel und zurück. Automatisch nahm er den Umschlag an, den sie ihm entgegen hielt.

„Sorry, Chris. Ich hab erst heute erfahren, warum meine Dumpfbacke von Bruder sich zu mir verkrochen hat…“ Sie warf Daniel einen stechenden Blick zu und Chris hätte schwören können, dass der unter ihm zusammengezuckt war. Clara war zwar für gewöhnlich eine sehr ruhige Person, doch wenn es die Situation erforderte, konnte sie trotz ihrer zerbrechlichen Statur eine wahre Furie werden.

„Hier hast du das Geld zurück!“, setzte sie fort und deutete auf den Umschlag. Dann schob sie ihm Daniel entgegen, der sich überrascht an Chris Arm klammerte, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. „…und hier die Dumpfbacke! Melde dich, wenn er sich wieder beruhigt hat!“

Chris blinzelte und sah zu, wie die taffe junge Frau auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und die Treppen wieder nach unten stieg.

Kaum war sie außer Sichtweite, kam wieder Leben in Daniel. Eilig machte er sich von Chris los und brachte ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie. „Willst… du mir nichts sagen?“, keifte er bockig. 

Chris seufzte tief. „Komm erst mal rein, ok?“

Minutenlang saßen sie sich am schmalen Küchentisch gegenüber. Während Chris nach den richtigen Worten suchte, schien Daniel nur abwarten zu wollen. Schließlich atmete Chris tief durch.

„Dan… es… es tut mir wirklich leid, was passiert ist. Ich… hätte dich nicht so überfallen dürfen. Nein: Ich hätte dich erst gar nicht zu diesem blöden Shooting überreden sollen!“ Er kratzte sich etwas unsicher im Nacken, wartete auf Daniels Reaktion, doch die kam nicht. Also setzte er erneut an. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Wenn… wenn du mir verzeihen kannst – irgendwann! – dann.. naja, vielleicht können wir einfach wieder Freunde sein. Wie früher…“ Herrgott, seit wann stotterte er denn so herum? Er sagte doch sonst auch immer frei heraus, was er dachte! Aber hier ging es um Dan. Um ihre Freundschaft!

Langsam sah Daniel auf und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen sah Chris in seine Augen. Himmelblau.

„…Freunde sein wie früher? Würde… dir das denn genügen?“, fragte sein Freund zögerlich, vermutlich ohne zu wissen, wie schmerzhaft er damit an seinem Herzen riss. Dennoch nickte Chris. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und raufte sich die Haare. „Nein, das genügt mir nicht!“ Er sprang auf, die Hände hilflos zu Fäusten geballt. „…das reicht mir nicht…“, wiederholte er leiser, „…aber ich kann lernen damit zu le-„

„Wage es nicht!“, fiel Daniel ihm ins Wort und sprang nun ebenfalls auf, so stürmisch, dass der klapprige Stuhl, den sie vor Jahren auf dem Flohmarkt erstanden hatten, hintenüber kippte.

Noch ehe das Krachen von Holz auf Linoleum verhallt war, spürte Chris Daniels Arme um sich, die Wärme seines Freundes an seiner Brust. Verwirrt und ein wenig erschrocken sah er zu ihm hinab. Augen, die von Tränen glänzten, doch Daniels Lippen zierte ein Lächeln. 

„….wenn es dir genügen würde, würde ich dir das nie verzeihen!“, sagte er leise, die Stimme voller Unsicherheit und Hoffnung. „Also…“ Die Stille, die zwischen ihnen entstand, machte Daniel merklich verlegen. Chris spürte, dass Daniel zunehmend ratloser wurde, nicht wusste, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Zögernd hob er eine Hand und strich Dan durch das lockige Haar. „Heißt das…?“ 

Himmelblaue Augen sahen hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf. 

„Chris… du könntest echt Jeden haben, aber…wenn du wirklich so sehr auf Dumpfbacken stehst, wie meine Schwester behauptet…“ Er wurde immer leiser und zuckte schließlich hilflos mit den Schultern. „Hier bin ich!“

Daniel schrie spitz auf, als er im nächsten Moment den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und sich auf dem Küchentisch wiederfand, der protestierend ächzte. Chris grinste und unterbrach Daniels befreites Lachen mit einem innigen Kuss.


	3. P wie... Post

Unter dem Geräusch der Türklingel zuckte Phil heftig zusammen. Nicht dass sie besonders schrill oder laut wäre. Nein, sie war lediglich ungewohnt. Niemand kam ihn hier besuchen. Zumindest hatte das bisher keiner getan. Vor gut 5 Monaten war er hier in das alte Landhaus direkt am Waldrand eingezogen und tatsächlich hörte er die Türklingel heute zum allerersten Mal. Er hatte sie beim Einzug nicht mal auf ihre Funktion getestet. Wozu auch? Er erwartete keinen Besuch. Freunde und Familie hatte er bei seinem Umzug zurück gelassen, niemand wusste wo er nun lebte – und das war verdammt gut so!

Misstrauisch linste er aus dem Küchenfenster. Erleichtert sah er ein quietsch gelbes Auto im Hof stehen. Gut, nur der Postbote.

Dennoch zögerlich ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Kalte Luft drang herein. Es war Dezember geworden und schon bald würde es zu schneien beginnen.

„Mister Monroe? Ein Paket für Sie…“, erklang die freundliche Stimme des Postboten, der ihm sogleich Block und Stift entgegen hielt. Phil verzog die Brauen. „Ich erwarte kein Paket…“, entgegnete er nur und wollte die Tür bereits schließen. Vielleicht war es eine Falle. Vielleicht hatte seine Familie herausgefunden wo er war. Vielleicht würde seine Unterschrift ihn verraten!

„Warten Sie, Herr Monroe! Es… steht zwar kein Absender drauf, aber es ist sicher nichts Gefährliches darin!“ Phil sah den anderen durch den schmalen Türspalt fragend an. Ein ziemlich engagierter Bursche. Aber vermutlich wollte er das Paket einfach nur los werden. Phils Blick fiel auf das Paket. Sollte er es wagen? Naja, er könnte ja auch mit falschem Namen unterschreiben? Trotzdem. Wer sollte ihm Pakete schicken, wenn doch niemand außer einiger neuer Versicherungen und Banken wusste, wo er lebte?

„Bitte Herr Monroe, nehmen Sie es doch an! Ich.. wenn Sie möchten, dann kann ich bleiben, bis Sie es geöffnet haben. Nur um sicher zu gehen!“

Phil sah auf in die leuchtend blauen Augen des Briefträgers, die absolut perfekt zu seinem himmelblauen Hemd passten. Merkwürdiger Kerl. Aber Phil wäre tatsächlich wohler, wenn jemand dabei wäre, wenn er erfuhr was in dem Päckchen war.

Zögernd ging er einen Schritt zurück und öffnete die Tür. „Na schön, kommen Sie rein!“

Zufrieden lächelnd putzte sich der Postbote brav die Stiefel auf der Fußmatte ab und trat dann ein. Aus seiner Jackentasche zog er einen Cutter, den er Phil galant reichte. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn an und ließ die Klinge ausfahren. Während der Postbote das Paket fest im Arm hielt, begann Phil es zu öffnen. Langsam und vorsichtig zerschnitt er die Klebebandstreifen und öffnete den Deckel.

„Ein… Engel?“ Einige Schnipsel Styropor vom weißen Stoffkleid der Engelfigur streifend nahm er sie aus der Kiste heraus. „Das muss ein Irrtum sein. Ich habe nichts bestellt!“ Kopfschüttelnd sah er auf die Figur. Sie war hübsch, keine Frage. Aber wer schickte ihm so etwas?

Der Postbote lächelte. „Naja… vielleicht will Ihnen jemand eine Weihnachtsfreude machen?“, mutmaßte er, doch Phil winkte nur ab. „Unmöglich. Niemand weiß, dass ich hier lebe, nicht mal meine Famil-…“ Er erschrak und lenkte den Blick ruckartig von dem hübschen Engelsgesicht auf den Postboten, der etwas zerknirscht drein schaute. Warum erzählte er denn sowas! Das ging einen Fremden doch gar nichts an!

In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Wut, der sich eher gegen sich selbst als alles andere richtete, knallte er die Engelsfigur unsanft auf die Kommode und wies dem Postboten die Tür.

„Genug jetzt. Raus hier!“

Der Postbote bekam große Augen und machte sich schleunigst aus dem Staub. Phil blieb allein zurück. Leicht berührte er die langen, silbrigen Haare des Engels und seufzte. Er war echt nicht dafür gemacht, mit andren Menschen zu recht zu kommen wie es schien… Ein schlechtes Gewissen überkam ihn, als er durch das kleine Fenster neben der Tür hinter dem Postauto hersah, das den Hof entlangfuhr und die Anhöhe hinunter Richtung Dorf verschwand.

Das hatte der arme Mann nicht verdient. Immerhin hatte er ja nicht wissen können, dass-

Phil seufzte tief und beschloss, sich für seinen Ausbruch zu entschuldigen. Wenigstens.

Gelegenheit dazu bekam er drei Tage später. Der Winter war in der letzten Nacht hereingebrochen und hatte den Montag eisig und verschneit werden lassen. Phil tangierte das kaum, er machte seine Einkäufe jeden Donnerstag früh morgens, ansonsten verließ er das Haus höchstens, um im Schuppen Kleinholz für den Kamin zu hacken. Seine Tage verbrachte er mit seiner Arbeit: Schreiben. Als Schriftsteller fiel es ihm nicht besonders schwer, den Arbeitsplatz, den Wohnort und die Identität gleichzeitig zu wechseln. Neuer Verlag, neue Mailadresse, neues Pseudonym. Mehr brauchte es nicht.

Als es diesmal klingelte, erschrak er abermals. An das Geräusch würde er sich vermutlich niemals gewöhnen. Rasch überprüfte er, ob das gelbe Auto im Hof stand, ehe er öffnete.

Zögernd lächelte er dem jungen Mann auf seiner Fußmatte zu, der ihm bereits ein fröhliches „Guten Morgen!“ entgegen grinste.

„Guten Morgen. Ich.. wollte mich für letzte Woche entschuldigen. Das war ziemlich unhöflich!“, rückte Phil mit der geplanten Entschuldigung heraus, die er sich mühsam zurecht gelegt hatte. Je schneller das vom Tisch war desto besser! Seufzend strich er sich die hellen Haare zurück, die ihm etwas wirr in die Stirn hingen. „Wissen Sie, ich habe nicht viele Kontakte. Eigentlich gar keine. Darum…“

Er brach ab und seufzte abermals. Zum Glück verlangte der Postbote keine weitere Erklärung:

„Mir tut es auch leid, Mister Monroe. Ich wollte Ihnen wirklich nicht zu nahe treten!“

Sie lächelten sich für einen Moment an, dann wurde Phil ein Päckchen gereicht. Es war kleiner als das erste, aber deutlich schwerer. ‚Vorsicht zerbrechlich‘, war in großen roten Buchstaben darauf geschrieben.

„Schon wieder ein Paket für mich?“, hakte Phil unsicher nach. Der Postbote nickte. „Soll… ich wieder dabei bleiben…?“, bat er zögernd an. Phil überlegte kurz und nickte dann.

Sie blieben diesmal auf der Türschwelle stehen, während Phil mit dem Cutter das Paket öffnete. Zum Vorschein kam eine Schneekugel. Im verschneiten Inneren saß ein mit Mützen, Schals und Mänteln gekleidetes Pärchen auf einer Bank, im Hintergrund mehrere schneebedeckte Tannen.

Phil schüttelte die Kugel leicht und beobachtete die weißen Flocken. Wer nur schickte ihm so etwas? Er sah zu dem Postboten auf und bedankte sich, ehe er zurück ins Haus ging. Die Schneekugel stellte er zu dem Engel aufs Kaminsims seines trist eingerichteten Wohnzimmers. Er hatte sich nur die nötigsten Möbel gekauft. Seine alte Einrichtung hatte er komplett zurückgelassen wie fast alle seine Habseligkeiten. Lediglich einige private Dinge, Unterlagen und Bücher hatte er bei seiner überstürzten Flucht mitgenommen.

In dieser Nacht dachte er lange darüber nach, von wem die Pakete stammen könnten. Hatte er eine Spur hinterlassen? Hatte ihn wirklich jemand ausfindig gemacht? Oder vielleicht waren die Sachen auch für den früheren Bewohner des Hauses bestimmt, der im letzten Frühjahr verstorben war? Aber nein, es hatte ja sein Name auf den Paketen gestanden!

Er grübelte bis zum Morgengrauen, doch er fand keine Antwort.

Es war gerade neun Uhr früh, als Phil am folgenden Donnerstag von seinem wöchentlichen Einkauf in der nächstgelegenen Stadt zurückkehrte. Soeben trug er die letzte Tüte mit Lebensmitteln ins Haus, als das kleine gelbe Postauto die Anhöhe herauffuhr. Der Postbote sprang wie immer gut gelaunt heraus und winkte mit einem kleinen Päckchen. Diesmal schien es ganz leicht zu sein.

Sie begrüßten sich und Phil nahm das Päckchen entgegen. Wieder fragte der Bote, ob er während dem Öffnen bleiben sollte. Doch Phil verneinte. Er hatte den Engel und auch die Schneekugel in den letzten Tagen mehrmals genau untersucht, aber nichts Verdächtiges an ihnen gefunden. Wer auch immer ihm diese Sachen schickte schien nichts Böses im Sinn zu haben.

So verabschiedete sich der Postbote und Phil ging zurück ins Haus. Aus dem Päckchen kam ein meerblauer Schal zum Vorschein. Das Material fühlte sich herrlich weich an unter Phils Fingern.

In der darauffolgenden Woche traf beinahe jeden Tag ein neues Paket ein. Jedes ohne Absender und ohne jede Notiz des Absenders. Ein Buch, ein Leuchter samt Kerzen, eine Mütze und zuletzt eine warme Wolldecke. Inzwischen erschrak Phil nicht mehr, wenn Oscar – so hieß der stets gut gelaunte Postbote – an der Tür klingelte. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte sich am Mittwoch sogar dabei ertappt, wie er gegen Mittag enttäuscht hatte feststellen müssen, dass Oscar heute wohl nicht zu ihm kommen würde.

Und auch über die Geschenke begann er sich irgendwie zu freuen, auch wenn ihm die Sache noch immer sehr merkwürdig erschien. Dennoch hinterließen die liebevoll ausgewählten Gegenstände das Gefühl, dass er nicht vergessen worden war. Irgendwo gab es jemanden, der sich um ihn sorgte und der ihm eine Freude machen wollte! Es war ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass jemand an einen dachte. Besonders nachdem sich Phil von einem Tag auf den anderen von seiner Familie losgesagt hatte. Nun ja, vielmehr war es so gewesen, dass sein Vater gedroht hatte, ihn um zu bringen, wenn er nicht von allein verschwand. Einem muskelbepackten Mitt-sechziger der ein Leben lang als Holzfäller in Kanada gearbeitet hatte, glaubte man allemal, dass er in der Lage dazu war, seinem eigenen Sohn den Schädel zu spalten. Insbesondere nachdem er auf sehr pikante Weise erfahren hatte, dass sein Sohn schwul war – nämlich indem er ihn im Bett mit seinem besten Holzfäller-Freund Stan erwischt hatte. Zu seinem Glück hatte Phil den gewaltsamen Streit zwischen den beiden nutzen können, um zu fliehen. Die Sache mit Stan war ohnehin rein sexuell gewesen. Sie waren viel zu verschieden um eine Liebesbeziehung führen zu können: Verschiedene Werte, verschiedene Ziele im Leben und vom Altersunterschied mal ganz zu schweigen! So war es Phil nicht schwer gefallen, ihn sozusagen als Schutzschild gegen seinen Vater zu benutzen, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. 

Noch in derselben Nacht hatte er die nötigsten Sachen gepackt und war einfach losgefahren. Ohne Ziel hatte er die ersten Wochen in Motels und Herbergen verbracht. Hauptsache weit weg von seiner Heimatstadt, wo sein Vater ihn jederzeit finden könnte.

Jetzt, ein halbes Jahr nach seiner Flucht, glaubte er nicht mehr daran, dass sein Vater sich die Mühe machen würde ihn zu verfolgen oder zu suchen. Aber die ersten Wochen hatte er fast täglich eine andere Stadt aufgesucht, in der ständigen Angst, urplötzlich könnte er vor ihm stehen und seine Drohung wahr machen.

Nun aber fühlte er sich sicher. Tatsächlich sicher! 

Dass er die Annonce für dieses Haus in der Zeitung gelesen hatte war pures Glück gewesen. Von unterwegs hatte er einen Makler beauftragt, sein altes Penthouse in der City zu verkaufen und der Erlös hatte völlig ausgereicht, dieses kleine Häuschen am Stadtrand und einige dringend nötige Renovierungsarbeiten zu bezahlen. Hier hatte er seine Ruhe und konnte machen was immer er wollte. Und wenn die Einsamkeit zu groß wurde, fuhr er in die Nachbarstadt und besuchte einen der wenigen Clubs. Es tat gut unter Menschen zu kommen, aber mit niemandem hielt er Kontakt und niemandem sagte er, wo er wohnte. Er fühlte sich sicher in seinem neuen zu Hause, aber er wollte sein Glück auch nicht herausfordern.

Am Montag öffnete Phil die Tür schon bevor geklingelt wurde. „Guten Morgen, Oscar!“, rief er in den Hof, wo der Postbote gerade aus seinem Auto stieg und ihm zuwinkte. „Morgen, Phil!“, entgegnete er lachend und stapfte mit einem Päckchen unterm Arm durch den Schnee zum Haus. Es schüttelte ihn vor Kälte, als eine Böe über ihn hinweg fegte.

Phil sah ihn mitleidig an. „Möchtest du einen Tee trinken? Oder Kaffee?“, bat er lächelnd an. In den letzten zwei Wochen war Oscar zu seiner einzigen Bezugsperson geworden. Doch viel Zeit sich zu unterhalten und sich kennen zu lernen hatten sie bis jetzt nie gehabt.

Himmelblaue Augen blickten überrascht in seine. „Wirklich? Das… das wäre nett!“ Oscar grinste etwas beschämt. „Es ist wirklich schrecklich kalt und die Heizung im Wagen ist auch im Eimer!“

Phil nickte und bat den anderen Mann herein. Während Oscar sich im Flur seiner Stiefel und Jacke entledigte, eilte Phil in die Küche um Wasser auf zu setzen. Zögerlich kam Oscar kurz darauf ebenfalls in die Küche und sah sich dort um. Phil lächelte schief „Bitte entschuldige, es… ist nicht besonders gemütlich hier. Aber setz dich bitte!“

Oscar nickte und nahm an dem winzigen Esstisch in der Ecke Platz. Tatsächlich gab es im ganzen Haus keinerlei Dekoration. Es wirkte etwas karg und unbewohnt, aber Oscar mochte die altmodischen Möbel. Sie passten perfekt in ein Haus wie dieses!

Nachdem Phil Milch, Zucker und zwei Tassen Kaffee auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, setzte er sich und musterte das Päckchen, das Oscar mitgebracht hatte. Kein Absender. Wie immer.

Wortlos reichte ihm Oscar den Cutter, den er wie jedes Mal schweigend annahm. 

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Verpackung und holte kurz darauf einen Pullover daraus hervor. Das meeresblau war dem des Schals und der Mütze, die er zuvor bekommen hatte sehr ähnlich. Wer auch immer für die Päckchen verantwortlich war musste der Meinung sein die Farbe würde ihm stehen. Er lächelte, als er über das weiche Material streichelte. Wieder überkam ihn dieses warme, angenehme Gefühl. 

Oscar streckte die Hand aus und fühlte ebenfalls an dem Stoff. „Hm… schön weich!“, kommentierte er. Wie zufällig streiften seine Finger Phils Hand, ehe er die schnell zurück zog.

Phil sah zu ihm auf, doch Oscar konzentrierte sich darauf, einen vorsichtigen Schluck Kaffee zu nehmen.

Für eine Weile herrschte Stille in der Küche.

„…warum lebst du so abgeschieden hier draußen?“, fragte Oscar dann leise und hörbar vorsichtig.

Phil starrte in seinen Kaffee, unterdrückte den Drang, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, darüber zu sprechen. Aber er konnte sich doch nicht seinem Postboten anvertrauen! Immerhin war er im Grunde doch ein Wildfremder!

„Ich… kann dir das nicht erzählen…“, murmelte er zaghaft. Oscar seufzte und nickte langsam. 

Die Stille war plötzlich bedrückend geworden.

Leise hörte man Stoff rascheln, dann das Geräusch von sanften Fingern, die über glatte Haut strichen. Phil sah auf seine Hand herab. Oscars Finger waren eiskalt, aber sie fühlten sich dennoch so angenehm an! Fragend sah er in die blauen Augen des Postboten.

„Ist schon gut Phil. Ich… naja… ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dir zuhöre. Ich meine, wenn du reden willst. Egal wann!“ Er zog seine Hand zurück und kramte aus der Hosentasche eine etwas zerknickte Visitenkarte, die er notdürftig glatt strich und Phil reichte. Dabei berührte er wieder Phils Hand.

„Ich…“, setzte Oscar erneut an, stockte aber und seufzte. „Entschuldige, ich muss langsam weiter. Danke für den Kaffee!“

Phil sah dem anderen Mann nach, wie er sich eilig davon machte. Unbewegt saß er in der Küche. Sein Handrücken kribbelte, wo Oscar ihn berührt hatte, in seinem Bauch tanzten Schmetterlinge wie Flocken in einer Schneekugel und in seinem Kopf formte sich die Gewissheit, dass er verloren war.

Das Wochenende war quälend lang. Oscar würde frühestens am Montag wieder kommen und Phil wagte es nicht, ihn an seinem wohl verdienten Wochenende an zu rufen und zu stören. Während Phil Stunde um Stunde tot schlug und sich den Montag herbeisehnte wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, schneite und schneite es…

Als Phil am Montag früh morgens erwachte, verhieß sein prüfender Blick nach draußen nichts Gutes. Noch immer fielen dicke Flocken. Ob das kleine Postauto den Weg schaffen würde?

Er sprang auf und zog sich an. Keine fünf Minuten später war er bereits dabei, den Hof vom Schnee zu befreien, so gut es mit der schweren Blechschippe, die er im Schuppen gefunden hatte möglich war. Oscar fehlte ihm, auch wenn er das nicht einmal vor sich selbst gerne zugab. Fast zwei Stunden lang rackerte er, ehe er die Schaufel ans Haus lehnte und sich gleichermaßen verschwitzt wie frierend ins Haus zurückzog. 

Als er etwas später frisch geduscht und angezogen anfing, Frühstück zu machen, klingelte es. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Zwar war der Hof geräumt, doch er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Oscar es die Anhöhe herauf schaffen würde! 

Er sprintete zur Tür und öffnete. Mitsamt einer Schneewehe, die just in dem Moment aufstob, schob sich Oscar in den Flur und drückte die Tür hinter sich zu. Bibbernd schüttelte er sich, was Phil zum Lachen brachte. „Guten Morgen, Oscar!“

Der Postbote brummte. Zum ersten Mal schien seine Laune heute mal nicht die allerbeste zu sein. Aber auch das stand ihm wirklich gut. „Morgen!“, murmelte er und wurde abermals von einem Kälteschauer gebeutelt. „Oh Gott ich HASSE Schnee!“, beschwerte er sich und zog sich die dicke Pudelmütze vom Kopf. Jetzt erst sah er Phil ins Gesicht und lächelte. In seinem Arm hielt er ein Päckchen.

Zum ersten Mal schoss es Phil durch den Kopf, was geschehen würde, wenn der geheimnisvolle Absender nichts mehr schicken würde. Vielleicht war es wirklich um ihm eine Weihnachtsfreude zu machen? Was dann? Was würde geschehen, wenn die Feiertage um waren und er wie üblich nicht mehr als seine monatliche Lohnabrechnung vom Verlag mit der Post bekommen würde? Dann würde Oscar sicher nicht mehr jeden Tag den Weg hierher auf sich nehmen. Schnell schob er den Gedanken beiseite, der wie ein Messerhieb in sein Herz stach.

„Komm rein Oscar, ich mache gerade Frühstück. Kaffee?“ Oscar nickte. „Ja, gerne!“ Sofort schien seine Stimmung sich deutlich zu bessern. Phil öffnete das Päckchen, während die Kaffeemaschine brodelnd ihren Dienst tat und stellte den kunstvoll aus Holz geschnitzten Tannenbaum, der daraus hervorkam auf das Kaminsims.

Zusammen saßen sie kurz darauf am Tisch. Frisch gebratener Speck, Rührei, Brötchen, Kaffee und ein wenig Obst standen zwischen ihnen. Sie aßen, unterhielten sich und lachten viel. Erst nach zwei Stunden fiel ihnen ein, dass Oscar arbeiten musste – heute war der letzte Tag vor heilig Abend und das kleine Auto quoll über vor Geschenken, die noch rechtzeitig ankommen mussten! Eilig verabschiedete er sich und eilte hinaus in die Kälte.

Phil stand am Küchenfenster und sah dem kleinen gelben Flitzer nach, wie er zwischen den Schneewehen verschwand und fühlte sich einsam wie noch nie hier oben.

Über Nacht wurde das Wetter immer schlechter. Im Radio warnte man sogar davor, nach draußen zu gehen, da sich mancherorts bereits Lawinen gelöst hatten. Zum Glück waren Phils Haus und das Dorf davor einigermaßen sicher. Eingekesselt von dichten Wäldern bestand kaum eine Gefahr durch Schneerutsche.

Seufzend saß Phil in der Küche und aß lustlos seine tägliche Portion Rührei. Noch nie hatte er Weihnachten alleine verbracht. Es war immer ein Familienfest gewesen.

Seine Familie mochte vielleicht nicht die beste sein. Sie stritten viel, hatten völlig andere Lebenseinstellungen und Interessen, aber dennoch war es seine Familie. Seine Mutter, seine drei Schwestern… und ja, sogar sein Vater fehlte ihm heute ein klein wenig. 

Er verbrachte den Vormittag damit, unruhig durchs Haus zu gehen. Er räumte auf, wischte Staub, ordnete seine wenigen Bücher alphabetisch. Er versuchte alles, um sich beschäftigt zu halten, doch als es dämmerte fand er sich auf dem Sofa wieder, unwissend, was er noch tun könnte. Gequält starrte er in das karge Zimmer. Sein Blick fiel auf das Kaminsims. Wenn er nur wüsste, wem er das zu verdanken hatte.

Er stand auf und besah sich die Gegenstände. Der Engel, die Schneekugel, der Tannenbaum. Daneben das Buch, das er inzwischen bereits zweimal gelesen hatte. Wie gerne würde er dem Absender für all das danken.

Er nahm den Schal vom Kaminsims und legte ihn sich um den Hals. Er war weich und warm, genau wie der meerblaue Pullover, den er heute trug. Es war als schenkte ihm der Stoff ein klein wenig Trost.

Er ging zurück in die Küche und wollte sich etwas zu trinken aus dem Kühlschrank holen, als sein Blick aus dem Fenster in den Hof fiel. „Das… darf nicht wahr sein…“

In der Dämmerung konnte er schemenhaft eine Gestalt erkennen, die sich durch den tiefen Schnee kämpfte. Hinter sich her zog sie einen Schlitten, auf dem irgendetwas Großes lag…

Schnell rannte Phil zur Tür. Wind und Schnee peitschten ihm entgegen, als er ohne Schuhe nach draußen lief, um Oscar zu helfen. 

„Oscar! Was machst du hier??“

Der Postbote schien im ersten Moment erschrocken darüber, dass Phil so besorgt auf ihn zu gestürzt kam. Dann aber lächelte er. Phil blieb vor ihm stehen und erkannte nun, was da auf dem Schlitten lag: Eine offenbar frisch geschlagene Tanne und ein großer Korb, in dem er einige Lebensmittel erkennen konnte. Fleisch, Gemüse, Schokolade, ein Kuchen…

Verwirrt sah er in Oscars wunderschöne, blaue Augen, die ihn liebevoll musterten. 

„…Merry Christmas!“, raunte er so leise, dass der eisige Wind ihn fast übertönte. 

Phil schüttelte fassungslos den Blick – plötzlich war ihm alles klar! „Du… du Irrer!“ Er lachte auf und zog Oscar an sich. Keiner von ihnen spürte mehr die Kälte, als sie sich spielerisch kabbelten und nur Sekunden später rangelnd im Schnee wälzten. Lautes Lachen erfüllte den Hof, das erst verstummte, als Oscar Phil unter sich in den Schnee pinnte. Hastig nach Luft schnappend und noch immer mit feixendem Lächeln auf den Lippen sahen sie sich an. Ihr Atem vermischte sich zu flüchtigen Dampfschwaden, die der Wind augenblicklich verwehte.

„Diese mysteriösen Päckchen waren also…“, begann Phil nach einer Weile ruhiger. Oscar grinste wie ein Schuljunge dem ein besonders guter Streich gelungen war. „Alle von mir!“

 

~*~

 

Oscar musterte Phils Gesicht in der Dämmerung. Schon als er den Neuankömmling im Dorf zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war ihm unwillkürlich durch den Kopf geschossen, wie anziehend der Mann war! Über Wochen und Monate hatte er gegrübelt, wie er es anstellen könnte, ihn kennen zu lernen. Kein einfaches Unterfangen, denn Phil hatte sich ziemlich abgeschottet! Im Dorf waren sogar Gerüchte im Umlauf, dass Phil ein Mörder auf der Flucht sei, aber auf solches Geschwätz der Dorffrauen gab Oscar nichts. Phil war einfach nur einsam, ängstlich und… so unfassbar faszinierend! 

Die Idee mit den geheimnisvollen Päckchen hatte gefruchtet. Tag für Tag hatte Oscar beobachten können, wie der anfangs so verschlossene Phil auftaute und jeden Tag hatte das auch sein eigenes Herz beflügelt.

Inzwischen war die Sonne so weit hinter den Hügeln versunken, dass er kaum noch mehr als Schemen ausmachen konnte. Aber er sah, dass Phil Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Aber warum…-?“

Ungläubig schüttelte der hübsche junge Mann den Kopf, was Oscar zum Schmunzeln brachte. Er hob die Hand und strich mit dem Daumen an Phils Lippen entlang. Sie waren genau so weich wie er sie sich erträumt hatte. Er musste sie kosten! 

Langsam beugte er sich näher, doch es war Phil, der sich leicht aufbäumte und gierend seine Lippen in Beschlag nahm. Sie rollten herum, schlangen die Arme umeinander und küssten sich, bis sie sich schließlich vor Kälte zitternd voneinander lösen mussten.

„Nichts wie rein! Ich schmücke den Baum und du kümmerst dich um den Braten?“ 

Oscar grinste frech und hob seine Hand zum Salut. „Eilsendung Weihnachtsschmaus? Kommt sofort!“


	4. E wie... Eheglück

Vorsichtig zog Ethan die feinen Seidenbänder durch kleine, silberne Ösen. Eine wahre Geduldsprobe, denn seine Hände zitterten leicht und verfehlten immer wieder ihr Ziel. Er beugte sich näher heran, stöhnte aber frustriert auf, als es abermals nicht klappte. 

„Ethan... trink ein Glas Wasser!“ Die teure Seide ihres Kleides raschelte leicht, als Danielle sich zu ihm umwandte. „Himmel, du bist ja noch nervöser als ich!“ Sie lachte gekünstelt und Ethan drehte sich der Magen um. Seine Schwester Danielle war sonst die Ruhe selbst – sogar die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen hatten sie kaum aus ihrer gewohnten Gelassenheit reißen können. Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte sich das nach und nach geändert. Doch was er jetzt in ihren Augen sah, war nicht nur Nervosität, sondern beinahe schon Panik. Ihr Blick zuckte ruhelos umher und ihre schmalen Schultern bebten.

Schon am Morgen war sie völlig aufgekratzt gewesen – eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, immerhin war heute der Tag ihrer Hochzeit – doch was Ethan gerade beobachtete erschien ihm viel schlimmer, als nur die sprichwörtlichen ‚kalten Füße‘.

„Hey, Schwesterchen… alles okay?“, hakte er besorgt nach und strich sacht über ihren Oberarm, der von einer dünnen Schicht aus Chiffonrüschen bedeckt war.

Wieder sah sich Danielle hektisch um, ehe sie mit flehendem Blick zu ihm aufsah. „Ehrlich gesagt…“ Sie senkte den Blick und lehnte die Stirn an Ethans. Erst nach mehreren langen Augenblicken löste sie sich und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein Ethan… nichts ist okay!“ Die Panik die er zuvor in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, war nun in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Es ist gar nichts ok!“ Sie fuhr herum. Rüschen, Seide und Perlenstickereien erzeugten ein merkwürdig reibendes Geräusch, als sie sich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ, der von dem wallenden Stoff geradezu begraben wurde. Verzweifelt stützte sie das Gesicht in die Hände.

„Ich will diese Hochzeit nicht! Ich… ich fühle mich schon jetzt wie ein Vogel im Käfig!“ Abermals schüttelte sie den Kopf und Ethan konnte hören, wie sie mühsam die Tränen zurückhielt. „Wenn ich vor dem Altar stehe und >ja< sage… das ist als würde ich die Käfigtüre eigenhändig hinter mir abschließen und den Schlüssel wegwerfen!“

Ethan stand wie versteinert. Nichts hatte darauf hingedeutet, dass Danielle unglücklich mit ihrem Verlobten war. Der Gedanke an ihn versetzte Ethan einen Stich. Devon Rain, zwei Meter durchtrainierte Muskeln in ihrer perfektesten Form. Dunkle Locken, schwarze Augen, gebräunte Haut und ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln. Ein Traum von einem Mann und zudem noch Erbe eines beachtlichen Bauunternehmens. Wie konnte man nur darüber traurig sein, sein Leben mit einem solchen Traummann zu verbringen? 

Er schob diese Gedanken beiseite. Himmel, was dachte er sich denn dabei? Hier saß seine Schwester, völlig verheult am Tag ihrer Hochzeit und er fantasierte über ihren zukünftigen Mann!

Vorsichtig schob er den schweren, mehrlagigen Rock etwas beiseite, sodass er sich vor Danielle auf den Boden knien konnte.

„Warum… hast du nie etwas gesagt?“, begann er vorsichtig. Sie sah nicht zu ihm auf, doch als sie sprach, wurde sie immer wieder von Schluchzern unterbrochen. „Ich… dachte ich kann das einfach durchziehen und… und dass es sich schon irgendwie einpendeln wird. Ich wol-… ich wollte euch keine Sorgen machen! Dir und Papa…“ 

Der verzweifelte Klang ihrer Stimme riss an Ethans Herz. „Dan, du hättest es mir sagen müssen. Ich hätte vielleicht mit Papa reden können und…“ Sie schnaubte nur und sah nun endlich zu ihm auf. Ihre saphirblauen Augen waren gerötet und das verwischte MakeUp ließ sie ein wenig wie ein Panda aussehen. „DU hättest mit Papa über Devon geredet?“, hakte sie streng nach. Ethan zuckte unter dem plötzlich scharfen Tonfall zusammen und senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. Er hatte vor seiner Zwillingsschwester noch nie etwas verheimlichen können – auch nicht das wilde Herzklopfen und die schmutzigen Fantasien, die ihn verfolgten, wann immer Devon in seiner Nähe war.

„Ethan… versteh das doch! Ich wollte Papa nicht enttäuschen!“ Sie wischte sich über das rechte Auge. Der Panda hatte jetzt einen größeren dunklen Fleck. „Ich dachte, ich könnte es sehen wie er – als Zweckehe. Aber…“ Sie sah auf ihre Finger, die sich unruhig umschlangen. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass sie es diesmal war, die etwas verheimlichte. Ethan zog die Brauen zusammen. „Danielle?“

Sie sah auf und wusste sofort, dass er sie durchschaut hatte. Tief seufzte sie, wobei ein trockenes Schluchzen sie schüttelte. „Ich… ich habe einen anderen Mann kennen gelernt. Vor zwei Wochen“, gab sie dann leise zu. „Ich war mit meinen Freundinnen unterwegs um Blumengestecke auszusuchen und da war dieser Florist und… scheiße, Ethan, ich KANN nicht heiraten! Nicht Devon!“

Ethan sah sie lange an. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Schließlich war es Ethan, der sich als erstes abwandte.

„Du musst es Devon sagen! Und Papa!“ – „Auf keinen Fall!“ Sie sprang so ruckartig auf, dass der Stuhl auf dem sie gesessen hatte nach hinten umkippte und Ethan reichlich unelegant auf seinem Hinterteil landete. „Auf keinen Fall darf Papa davon erfahren. Nicht jetzt! Er würde mich beschwichtigen, mich überreden – vielleicht unter Druck setzen. Ethan, du weißt doch wie viel an dieser Hochzeit hängt!“ 

Vorsichtig, um nicht auf den schneeweißen Stoff des Brautkleides zu treten rappelte Ethan sich auf. Ja, er wusste was daran hing, immerhin arbeitete er selbst im Familienunternehmen! Ihr Architekturbüro war stadtbekannt, doch seit der Wirtschaftskrise schrumpfte ihr Auftragsbuch mehr und mehr. Der Deal mit >Rain Constructions< würde sie finanziell sanieren – und die Hochzeit zwischen Danielle und Devon sollte die langfristige Partnerschaft der Firmen besiegeln. Ethan hatte das von Anfang an für eine Schnapsidee gehalten – solche Methoden waren doch mittelalterlich! Doch Danielle hatte sofort zugestimmt und Ethan mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen zurückgelassen. Einerseits war er froh, dass seine Schwester den Plan ihres Vaters unterstützte und es nicht als eine Zwangsehe anzusehen schien, andererseits aber brodelte in ihm die Eifersucht auf seine Schwester, die den Mann heiraten würde, den er selbst niemals bekommen könnte.

Aus der Hochzeitsplanung hatte er sich so gut es ging herausgehalten. Selbst der Gedanke an diesen Tag hatte in ihm einen Wirbel an Gefühlen verursacht, der ihm die Luft zum Atmen genommen hatte. So war er vor zwei Wochen gegen den Protest seiner Eltern verreist und erst einen Tag vor der Hochzeit zurückgekommen. Trotz allem wollte er es Danielle nicht antun, sie am Tag der Eheschließung allein zu lassen.

„…Plan, Ethan!“ 

Verwirrt sah er zu Danielle, die ihr Handy auf den Schminktisch legte und auf ihn zu kam. Offenbar hatte er sich für eine Weile in Gedanken verloren, denn sie wedelte mit der Hand vor seiner Nase. An ihrem Zeigefinger waren lange schwarze Schlieren zu sehen.

„Hörst du mir zu? Ich sagte ich habe einen Plan!“ Sie griff nach seinen Händen. „Du hilfst mir doch, oder Bruderherz? Ich >brauche< dich jetzt!“

Ethan schluckte. Er wusste, er konnte nicht nein sagen, nicht wenn es hieß, seine Schwestern in ihr Unglück laufen zu lassen. Ohne lange nachzudenken nickte er.

 

~*~

 

„Das ist eine verdammte Schnapsidee, Pa!“ Devon wusste nicht, wie oft er diesen Satz in den vergangenen Wochen gesagt hatte – doch Wilfred Rain schien auf diesem Ohr ganz und gar taub zu sein!

„Du solltest wirklich dankbar sein, Junge! Du bekommst eine hübsche, zuvorkommende und noch dazu gebildete Braut – und gleichzeitig sicherst du die guten Geschäftsbeziehungen. Du weißt, wie wichtig es heutzutage ist, verlässliche Partner an seiner Seite zu haben!“

Devon verdrehte die Augen. Diese Predigt kannte er inzwischen in und auswendig. „Sicher, sie ist ganz nett, aber ich will sie nicht heiraten! Wir kennen uns immerhin erst seit zwei Monaten! Abgesehen davon: Soll ich ab jetzt jeden unserer Geschäftspartner heiraten?“

Sein Vater schnaubte. „Schluss jetzt mit dieser Diskussion. Du wirst heute heiraten und basta! Du weißt ja, falls du die Hochzeit platzen lässt…“ – „…werde ich enterbt. Ja, Pa, ich habe verstanden! Aber deshalb muss es mir noch lange nicht gefallen!“

Er verzog das Gesicht und lockerte die viel zu enge Krawatte ein wenig. Ihm blieb nur zu hoffen, dass seine Braut die Hochzeit platzen lassen würde – so schrecklich, wie er sich ihr gegenüber mit voller Absicht verhalten hatte, würde ihn das nicht wundern.

Als Devon eine knappe Stunde später die Kirche betrat, waren die Bänke bereits gut gefüllt. Sein Vater hatte darauf bestanden, neben der üblichen Verwandtschaft auch eine ganze Schar von Geschäftspartnern einzuladen. Völlig übertrieben, wenn es nach Devon ging – immerhin war eine Hochzeit eine sehr private Veranstaltung – aber seinem Vater war nichts wichtiger, als die Reputation seiner Firma.

Ohne die Gäste eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen durchschritt Devon den Mittelgang und blieb vor dem Alter stehen. Mit gestrecktem Rücken und erhobenem Haupt starrte er auf den kleinen Weihwasserbrunnen an der Seitentür. Die Orgel erklang und ihr Ton ließ den Boden unter Devons Füßen erbeben. Er fühlte sich wie auf der Schlachtbank und klammerte sich verzweifelt an die Hoffnung, die Braut würde nicht erscheinen. Sicher, sie hatte ihre Vorzüge und bestimmt wären viele Männer froh, eine Chance bei ihr zu haben, aber viel mehr als ihr schlanker Körper, ihre hellblauen Augen und ihre kleine Stupsnase hatten es ihm das markante Kinn und das schüchterne Lächeln ihres Bruders angetan. Er seufzte leise und schüttelte innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf. Was war er nur für ein Versager? Er hätte seinem Vater die Stirn bieten sollen! 

Doch nun war es zu spät: Die schwere Holztür der Kirche schwang auf und der Brautvater führte seine Tochter herein.

Devon zwang sich, ihnen entgegen zu blicken. Es wäre unhöflich gewesen, sich abzuwenden, doch er spürte, wie bei dem Anblick des opulenten Kleides, des langen Schleiers und der Schleppe, die von vier Blumenmädchen getragen wurde, die Übelkeit in ihm emporstieg. Sein Vater stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen und Devon erinnerte sich daran, was sie vorab besprochen hatten. Er atmete tief durch und machte einen Schritt nach vorn, um die Hand der Braut zu nehmen. Die Übelkeit wurde schlimmer und er war dankbar, als er seine Braut wieder loslassen und sich dem Priester zuwenden konnte.

Die Zeremonie verging quälend langsam. Was der Priester predigte, drang nicht bis zu Devon durch. Viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, seinen aufgewühlten Magen zu beruhigen, der sich mit jeder Minute schmerzhafter zusammenzog.

„…Devon Rain zu ihrem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen?“ 

Der letzte Hoffnungsfunken erlosch bei dem leisen ‚Ja‘, das er neben sich vernahm. Nun war es besiegelt. Ihm blieb keine Wahl, wenn er nicht sein Erbe wegwerfen wollte, an dem er schon seit so vielen Jahren selbst mitgewirkt hatte. Zudem hatte er seiner Mutter an ihrem Totenbett versprochen, eines Tages die Firma zu leiten – er konnte sie nicht enttäuschen!

Ein altbekannter Ellbogen stieß in seine Seite und ließ Devon aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Der Priester sah ihn abwartend an. Schnell presste er ein ‚Ja‘ hervor.

„Dann dürfen sie die Braut jetzt küssen!“

Es fühlte sich an, als säße er in einer wilden Achterbahn, so als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen werden. Küssen. Hier und Jetzt. Er schluckte hörbar und versuchte mit aller Macht die verdammte Übelkeit zu verdrängen.

Er wandte sich zu seiner Braut und begann, den langen Schleier zu lichten. Seine Hände zitterten merklich, doch es war ihm egal. Er wollte es einfach nur hinter sich bringen und dann ganz schnell-…

Devon stutzte. Er hatte den Schleier ein Stück weit hochgerafft und einen Teil des Gesichtes freigelegt, das sich darunter verbarg. Volle, blasse Lippen, ein markantes Kinn… Schnell schob er den Stoff beiseite und als ihn der etwas ängstliche Blick aus Ethans Augen traf, war alle Nervosität verflogen.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was das zu bedeuten hatte, zog er Ethan an sich heran und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Er spürte, wie seine ‚Braut‘ sich für einen Moment versteifte, sich aber schon einen Moment später an ihn lehnte.

Applaus hallte durch das Kirchengewölbe und ließ Devon grinsen. Offenbar hatte niemand außer ihm bemerkt, dass sich unter den vielen Lagen aus Tüll und Seide nicht die Person verbarg, die alle erwarteten!

Als Devon den Kuss löste, beeilte er sich, den Schleier wieder in die ursprüngliche Position zu bringen. Der Priester setzte zu einigen abschließenden Worten an und Devon tastete nach Ethans Hand. 

Als wiederum die Orgel ertönte, um das Ende der Zeremonie zu begleiten, wandte sich Devon an seinen Vater. „Pa, ich habe einen Beschluss gefasst: Ich habe geheiratet wie du wolltest – du wirst sicher nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich die Flitterwochen vorverlege, nicht wahr?“

Winfred Rain hob erstaunt die Brauen. „Nun, natürlich nicht, Junge. Ich lass gleich im Reisebüro anrufen und den Flug auf morgen-…“ – „…auf heute verschieben! Nicht nötig, Pa, ich kümmere mich selbst darum!“ Er griff in die Jackettasche seines Vaters und fischte den Schlüssel zum schneeweißen Porsche heraus. „Du hast doch nichts dagegen mir deinen Wagen zu leihen, nicht wahr?“

Er ließ seinem Vater keine Zeit mehr zu antworten. Ethans Hand fest umklammernd zog er ihn mit sich hinaus. Lachend sah er, wie der vor Schreck den Brautstrauß wegwarf und versuchte, den voluminösen Rock zu raffen, um besser laufen zu können.

Die Wahrheit konnte noch eine Weile warten – jetzt wollte Devon nichts mehr, als das unerwartete Eheglück zu genießen!


	5. F wie... Filmreif

Wie jeden Abend hatte Fabian früh Feierabend gemacht. Wie jeden Abend hatte er sich ein Take-out Gericht im chinesischen Restaurant nebenan besorgt. Wie jeden Abend saß er nun auf seinem Sofa, trank Wein zu gebratenen Nudeln und starrte auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops. Standbild. Ein dunkles, unbelebtes Wohnzimmer. Es war identisch mit seinem eigenen, wenn man mal von den modernen, schwarzen und weißen Möbeln absah, die seiner eigenen zusammengewürfelten Einrichtung in nichts glich. Ein beinahe quadratisches Zimmer mit einer kleinen Nische zur linken, wo eine weiße Holztür in den Flur führte. Zur rechten ein Fenster zum Innenhof. Auf dem Bildschirm konnte er nur die Vorhänge erahnen, der Ausschnitt war zu klein. Doch für seine Zwecke reichte er vollkommen aus.

Er schenkte sich Wein nach und nahm einen Schluck, da kam Bewegung in das Kamerabild. Das Licht ging an und Fabian konnte die Konturen der Einrichtung jetzt klarer erkennen. Inzwischen kannte er sie auswendig. Von der kleinen Elefantenstatue auf dem Regal neben einigen dicken Büchern, über die kitschige Schneekugel, die etwas versteckt halb hinter den Büchern stand, so als traue sich der Besitzer nicht, sie ganz offen zur Schau zu stellen, bis hin zu dem abstrakten Ölgemälde über dem Sofa. Er kannte jede einzelne Fläche, jede Farbe und wenn er sich Mühe gab könnte er es vermutlich allein aus dem Gedächtnis perfekt kopieren.

Er aß den letzten Bissen seiner Nudeln und brachte die leere Verpackung in die Küche. Bis die allabendliche Show begann dauerte es noch einige Minuten. Fabian nutzte die Zeit um aus Hemd und Anzughose zu schlüpfen und es sich stattdessen in seinem Pyjama bequem zu machen. Die meisten würden sagen, ein Comicpyjama wäre nichts für einen 28-jährigen. Fabian sah das anders: Er machte verdammt nochmal was auch immer er wollte! Und er war nicht weniger ein Mann, nur weil Captain America auf seiner Brust prangte! Er besah sich im Spiegel und grinste. Eigentlich.. war er doch ziemlich zufrieden mit sich und seinem Leben. Er hatte einen guten Job, eine schöne Wohnung, genug Geld um sich zu leisten was er wollte und brauchte. Viel mehr könnte jemand wie er sich eigentlich nicht wünschen! Und das bisschen Einsamkeit ertrug er gerne, wenn er dafür die Freiheit genoss zu machen was er wollte. Niemand der ihn bevormundete, ihn einschränkte, ihm seine Comicpyjamas verbot… aber auch niemand in dessen Armen er einschlafen und aufwachen konnte, der ihm in stressigen Zeiten Ruhe und Halt gab und auch niemand, mit dem er nach einem harten Arbeitstag einfach nur reden konnte.

Fabian schüttelte den Kopf. Unsinn! Ihm ging es gut, so wie es war!

Entschieden wandte er sich vom Spiegel ab und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Er machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Nicht lange, da kam endlich Bewegung in das Video. Ein Mann betrat den Raum, groß und breitschultrig, die schwarzen Haare in einer leichten Welle zurückgegelt. Fabians Bauch kribbelte leicht bei dem Anblick. Der Mann trug ein pechschwarzes Hemd und Blue-Jeans. Erst vor kurzem hatte Fabian herausgefunden, dass er seit kurzem als Nebendarsteller für eine Fernsehserie arbeitete. Nichts großes, aber wohl genug um davon leben zu können. Nun ja, oder der Nebenverdienst des Mannes warf genug ab, darüber konnte Fabian nur spekulieren. Überhaupt wusste er nicht viel über den anderen Mann. Sein Name war Ethan Wade. Er hatte einen exquisiten und vermutlich auch ziemlich kostspieligen Möbelgeschmack, der sich durch die ganze Wohnung zog. Er hatte keine Haustiere und fuhr einen ziemlich langweiligen Kleinwagen, der niemals gewaschen wurde. Dafür war er mit der eigenen Hygiene äußerst penibel, was man nicht nur aus seinem Aussehen und Job schließen konnte sondern auch aus dem mit Pflegeprodukten völlig überfüllten Badezimmerschrankes den der Mann sein Eigen nannte. Zudem war der andere etwa genauso alt wie er selbst und eine völlige Niete in Physik und Mathe.

Woher Fabian das alles wusste? Nun, die ganze Geschichte hatte bereits vor 10 Jahren begonnen. Damals hatte er an der Uni in München studiert. Ein teures Pflaster für einen Studenten ohne geregeltes Einkommen. Das BAföG hatte selten bis zum Ende des Monats ausgereicht und so hatte er regelmäßig Nachhilfestunden angeboten. Das hatte er zu Hause in seiner winzigen Wohnung am Stadtrand erledigen können und hatte zudem immer wieder Stoff wiederholt, den auch er für seine Prüfungen brauchte. So gesehen der perfekte Job für ihn. Dort war ihm Ethan zum ersten Mal begegnet. Er hatte auf den ersten Blick gesehen, dass er ein hoffnungsloser Fall war. Fabian kannte diese Art von Männern. Riesig, muskulös, sportfanatisch und ansonsten ziemlich hohl in der Birne. Immerhin hatte Ethan dieses Vorurteil nicht völlig erfüllt, denn obwohl er tatsächlich sportbegeistert war, hatte man sich mit ihm auch über andere Themen unterhalten können und er hatte sich immer bemüht, Fabians Erklärungen zu folgen und sie zu verstehen. Ihm war bewusst gewesen, dass Nachhilfe kein geheimnisvoller Zauber war, der bewirkte dass er plötzlich alles verstand, sonders dass es harte Arbeit und viel Übung erforderte, um die Wissenslücken zu füllen. Damit war er den meisten von Fabians Schülern ein ganzes Stück voraus!

Fabian räkelte sich ein wenig auf dem Sofa um eine bequemere Position zu finden. Er sah auf den Bildschirm, wo Ethan in seinem ledernen Sessel saß und Salat aus einer großen Schüssel aß, wie beinahe jeden Abend. Junkfood wie es bei Fabian auf den Tisch kam, gab es bei Ethan fast nie. Stattdessen verbrachte er vermutlich täglich einige Stunden im Fitnessstudio. Nicht nur einmal hatte sich Fabian gefragt, wo man Hemden fand, die einen solchen Körper derart perfekt umhüllten! Ethan trug beinahe immer schwarze Hemden oder hautenge Tanktops zu Blue-Jeans. Eine Kombination die wie für ihn geschaffen schien. Schon damals auf der Uni war sein Kleidungsstil ähnlich gewesen, auch wenn es damals eher Bermudashorts statt Jeans gewesen waren. Fabian lächelte versonnen bei der Erinnerung an damals. Wie sehr er die Nachhilfestunden genossen hatte! Und das obwohl er zumeist zu kämpfen hatte, Ethan nicht anzustarren und ihn bloß nichts von seinem pochenden Ständer merken zu lassen. Aber dann, ganz plötzlich war es vorbei gewesen. Von einer Woche zur nächsten war Ethan nicht mehr zur Nachhilfe erschienen. Nach zwei Wochen hatte Fabian allen Mut zusammen genommen und versucht ihn anzurufen, doch vergeblich. Von der Studentenkanzlei hatte er schließlich erfahren, dass Ethan sich exmatrikuliert hatte.

Fast 6 Jahre hatte Fabian dann nichts mehr von ihm gehört und gesehen. Dann hatte der Zufall ihn auf Ethans Spuren geführt. Auf mehr als ungewöhnliche Weise, denn Ethans Lächeln, dass so sexy war, dass es zu Unizeiten völlig ausgereicht hatte um seine Hose zu einem viel zu engen Gefängnis zu machen, hatte ihn von der Startseite einer gewissen Website angesprungen, auf der Fabian von Zeit zu Zeit kleine Unterhaltungsfilmchen für Erwachsene ansah. 

Ethan auf einer Pornoseite. Genauer gesagt: Der heterosexuelle Ethan auf einer schwulen Pornoseite. Fabian hatte Stunden, Tage, Wochen und Monate damit zugebracht, Ethans Filmchen zu schauen, hatte gespannt jeden neuen Releasetermin herbeigesehnt und jede einzelne seiner DVDs erworben. Über die letzten Jahre war er sowas wie ein Star der Amateurszene geworden! Doch dann war er urplötzlich wieder verschwunden, vor genau einem Jahr. Seinen Webauftritt hatte er gelöscht, die DVDs wurden nicht nachproduziert und neue Filme gab es erstrecht nicht. Doch wieder war der Zufall Fabian zur Seite gestanden. Geschlagene 15 Minuten hatte er fassungslos auf das nagelneue, blank polierte Klingelschild gestarrt, das am Eingang seines Wohnblocks angebracht worden war. Ethan Wade. Wie wahrscheinlich es wohl wäre, dass es einen zweiten Ethan Wade gab? Tagelang hatte sich Fabian mit dieser Frage gequält, bis Ethan zwei Wochen später urplötzlich auf seiner Türmatte gestanden und geklingelt hatte. Fabian hatte sich wirklich zusammen reißen müssen, distanziert und wie ein Fremder zu klingen, aber dennoch nett zu Ethan zu sein, wie es ein neuer Nachbar eben sollte. Die Belohnung für seine Mühen kam in ganz schlichtem, silbernen Metall daher: Ethans Wohnungsschlüssel. Er hatte nur geklingelt um zu fragen, ob sein netter neuer Nachbar seine Pflanzen gießen würde, während er zu einem Dreh nach Bern flog. Vier Tage lang hatte Fabian die Pflanzen gehegt und gepflegt, ein wenig abgestaubt und sich nur knapp davon abhalten können, die Wäsche für Ethan zu machen, die sich im Bad türmte. Aber das wäre doch ziemlich… schräg gewesen. So hatte er sich darauf beschränkt, drei Mikrokameras anzubringen und einen Ersatzschlüssel anfertigen zu lassen, damit er von Zeit zu Zeit die Akkus der Kameras wechseln konnte.

Nachdem Ethan zurückgekehrt war, hatte ihn plötzlich ein unheimlich schlechtes Gewissen befallen. Was ihm bis dahin vorgekommen war wie ein harmloser Scherz, erschien ihm nun als das was es wirklich war: Ein Verbrechen. Bei der Schlüsselübergabe konnte er Ethan nicht mal richtig in die Augen sehen. Erst mehrere Wochen später hatte er es zum ersten Mal gewagt, eine der Kameras zu aktivieren, deren Akku im Standby zum Glück – oder leider? – durchgehalten hatte. Dieser Abend war prägend gewesen. Seither konnte er einfach nicht genug bekommen! Jeden Abend sah er nun sein Lieblingsprogramm – mit Ethan in der Hauptrolle!

Fabian schenkte sich abermals Wein nach. Inzwischen hatte Ethan seine Mahlzeit beendet und sah fern. Die Nachrichten vermutlich, denn er schaltete den Fernseher immer genau um viertel nach acht ab und erhob sich. Geradezu genüsslich streckte er sich. Durch das enge Hemd sah Fabian jeden Muskel, jede Faser, jede Körperkontur. Er beobachtete fasziniert wie sie sich anspannten, zusammenzogen, dann wieder losließen. Stundenlang könnte er zusehen! Doch die eigentliche Show fand im Badezimmer statt – und dahin war Ethan gerade unterwegs. Fabian sah noch, wie das schwarze Hemd auf den Boden des Wohnzimmers fiel und dort ruhig und ungewollt liegen blieb, dann wechselte er auf Kamera 3.

Aus dem Blickwinkel der Kamera, die halb versteckt hinter dem Duschregal angebracht war sah er, wie Ethan das Badezimmer betrat. Wie immer schloss er die Tür hinter sich und schaltete dann das Radio an. Ahhh… wir gern er hören würde, ob Ethan genauso gut wie in brünstig sang. Aber die Minikameras nahmen nur Bilder auf und die massive Bauweise des Mietshauses verhinderte jedes Durchdringen von Geräuschen aus den Nachbarwohnungen effektiv. 

Fabian lehnte sich zurück und entspannte sich, während Ethan sich nach dem Hemd nun auch seiner Hose entledigte. Zu seinem üblichen Outfit trug er stets schwarze Unterwäsche – meistens schlichte, anliegende Shorts. So auch heute. Wie eine zweite Haut schmiegte der Stoff sich über jede Hebung und Senkung, betonte dabei perfekt die runden Pobacken, sodass Fabian das Wasser im Mund und das Blut im Schritt zusammenlief. Leicht rieb er selbst über den dünnen Stoff seines Pyjamas, der sich bereits leicht zu spannen begann. Ethan hatte seine Wirkung auf ihn nie verloren, auch nicht nach unzähligen Stunden schmutziger Filmchen mit ihm in der Hauptrolle. Fabian würde sich wohl niemals satt sehen können an seinen kräftigen Schultern, an den Muskeln, wie sie bei jeder Bewegung der starken Arme arbeiteten, an den schmalen Hüften, dem perfekten Po, den langen, trainierten Beinen…

Er seufzte leise auf, als Ethan das Zähneputzen beendete und sich nun auch seiner Shorts entledigte. Fabian war sicher, Ethans Schwanz musste der schönste der Welt sein! Lang und gerade, nicht riesig, aber einfach perfekt. Die Farbe war nur wenig dunkler als Ethans Teint, seine Spitze dafür die sündigste Schattierung von rosa, die er je gesehen hatte.

Das Wasser wurde aufgedreht und Ethan trat in die Dusche. Zu Fabians Glück duschte er nicht heiß, denn dann wäre sein ‚Heimkino‘ wegen der angelaufenen Kameralinse viel zu schnell vorbei. Ethans Lippen öffneten sich leicht, wie zu einem kleinen Seufzen, als der Brausestrahl sein Gesicht traf. Genießend strich er die Haare zurück und streckte sich dem wohltuenden Wasser entgegen. Fabian keuchte auf, rieb nun etwas fester über seinen Schritt. Ethan war auch sonst verboten sexy, aber mit nassen Haaren, sich überall berührend, während er sich gründlich wusch, das war die Krönung! Wie jeden Abend war es viel zu schnell vorbei. Fabian wischte sich die Hand an einem Taschentuch ab und zog seine Hose wieder hoch, den noch immer etwas glasigen Blick weiter auf den Bildschirm gerichtet, wo Ethan sich gerade abtrocknete und in seinen weißen Bademantel schlüpfte. Die Haare hatte er einfach nur mit der Hand zurück gestrichen, sodass sie etwas wirr hingen und einzelne Tröpfchen auf seinen Nacken herabfielen. So verließ er das Badezimmer.

Fabian seufzte tief und schaltete den Laptop ab. Ethan würde nun ins Bett gehen, wie jeden Abend gleich nach dem Duschen. Immerhin musste er früh raus für seine Dreharbeiten. Er hatte ihn einige Male morgens wegfahren sehen, gerade als er selbst aufgestanden war und sich in der Küche den ersten Kaffee zubereitet hatte. Da war es gerademal fünf Uhr früh gewesen!

Und so wechselte Fabian zum Fernsehprogramm, das zwar bei weitem weniger unterhaltsam und anregend war als das bisherige Programm, aber immerhin ausreichte um sich dabei zu entspannen.

Gerade hatte er einen Sender ausgesucht und es sich gemütlich gemacht, klingelte es an der Haustüre. Er sah auf die Uhr. Kurz vor neun. Vielleicht die Nachbarin, die mal wieder ein Paket für ihn angenommen hatte? Seufzend sah er an sich herab. Captain America sah ihm siegessicher entgegen. Naja.. auch egal. Seine Nachbarn hielten ihn vermutlich ohnehin für äußerst wunderlich. Wie viel schlimmer konnte ein Comicpyjama das schon machen?? Er erhob sich also und schlurfte zur Tür.

Doch draußen stand nicht die nette Frau Kling von nebenan, sondern der sexy Herr Wade aus dem Apartment über ihm. Fabian wurde kreidebleich und wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. „Hallo, entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung…“, begann Ethan leicht lächelnd. „...ich wollte nur nachfragen, ob mit Ihrem Fernsehprogramm alles ok ist?“ 

Fabian starrte ihn fassungslos an. Konnte es sein, dass er Bescheid wusste? Plötzlich wirkten Ethans breite Schultern nicht mehr anziehend, sondern erschreckend. Fabian war kein Hänfling, aber nicht besonders trainiert. Wenn Ethan die Kameras bemerkt hatte, könnte er ihn mit einem einzigen Fausthieb KO setzen. Und aufwachen würde er erst in Handschellen bei der Polizei. Vor seinem inneren Auge flimmerten schon Bilder von Anklage, Urteil und Haft. 

Ethan nutzte seinen innerlichen Aufruhr und offensichtlichen Schock, um sich in die Wohnung zu schieben und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. „Was haben Sie? Sie sind ja ganz bleich!“ Typisch Schauspieler, Ethans Sorge klang zu einhundert Prozent überzeugend! Bevor Fabian wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte Ethan einen Arm um ihn gelegt und schob ihn ins Wohnzimmer. „Setzen Sie sich!“ Er verfrachtete Fabian mit Leichtigkeit aufs Sofa. Dort saß er dann nervös am Rand des Polsters und war insgeheim froh, nicht mehr stehen zu müssen. Seine Knie hätten das nicht mehr lange mitgemacht. 

„Hm… merkwürdig. Scheint als wäre Ihr Empfang nicht betroffen…“, erklang wieder Ethans angenehme Stimme. Fabian sah irritiert auf. „Mein Fernseher bekommt keinen einzigen Kanal rein…“, murmelte Ethan weiter und wandte sich zu ihm um. Fabian zuckte allein unter dem Blick leicht zusammen. Fernsehempfang? Dann… war Ethan darum da? Er wusste nichts von den Kameras? Ein großer Teil der Anspannung fiel von Fabian ab. Aber allein die Tatsache dass Ethan ‚Sexgott‘ Wade hier in seinem Wohnzimmer stand – und das mit nichts weiter als seinem Bademantel bekleidet – half nicht unbedingt dabei, die Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Ähm.. Ja.. Ja, es funktioniert schon den ganzen Abend. Ganz ohne Probleme!“, plapperte er schnell. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass das das Erste war, was er zu Ethan sagte, seit der hier war und lief leicht rot an. Oh Mist. Wie peinlich!

Ethan legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn. Fabian begegnete dem Blick fragend und zunehmend verunsichert. Dann zuckte er und riss ruckartig die Wolldecke an sich, die neben ihm auf dem Sofa lag. Mit ihr versuchte er, seinen Pyjama zu verbergen. Wie viel peinlicher konnte das hier noch werden? Er senkte beschämt den Blick. Doch Ethan schien sich für Captain America nicht zu interessieren. „Den ganzen Abend, hm…? Dann… hast du ferngesehen? Nicht vielleicht… einen Film auf dem Laptop?“

Fabian zuckte und sah erschrocken zu Ethan empor. Gleichzeitig verfluchte er sich für die viel zu offensichtliche Reaktion. Leugnen half nun auch nicht mehr! Dennoch versuchte er es: „Ja… nein… ich... ich hab die Nachrichten geschaut. Und danach diese neue Quizsendung!“ Innerlich gratulierte er sich zu dieser grandiosen Improvisation und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, dass Ethan zum ‚du‘ übergegangen war! Ethan beäugte ihn abschätzig. „Ach so… dann hast du ja schon von dem Tsunami in Südkorea gehört, hm?“ Fabian schluckte. Er war noch nie gut im lügen gewesen, aber er musste jetzt sein Bestes tun! Gespielt betroffen nickte er. „Ja… ja das ist wirklich schlimm!“, pflichtete er bei.

Ethan lachte leise. „Erwischt! Den Tsunami hab ich mir gerade ausgedacht!“ Fabian verkniff sich einen Fluch. Warum nur war er ein so schlechter Lügner?? Er senkte den Blick. „Also… hast du doch einen Film auf dem Laptop gesehen?“, fragte Ethan unbarmherzig weiter. Fabian schluckte und nickte leicht, ohne auf zu sehen. „Und? War er gut?“, hakte Ethan nach. Fabian schluckte abermals. Warum quälte er ihn so? Wenn er doch Bescheid wusste, dann… „Es… es tut mir leid...“, stammelte er leise.

„Nein tut es nicht!“, stellte Ethan nach einigen Sekunden der Stille trocken fest. Fabian sah überrascht auf. „D-…doch! Es.. ich weiß es war falsch und es tut mir wirkli-…“ – „Nein!“, unterbrach ihn Ethan, „Es tut dir nicht leid. Immerhin hat es dir gefallen, nicht wahr? Du weißt vielleicht, dass es falsch war, aber es tut dir nicht leid!“ Fabian sah ihn geschockt an, senkte dann den Blick und nickte schließlich ganz leicht. Ethan hatte Recht, was half es zu leugnen?

Eine Weile herrschte Stille um sie. Fabian starrte auf den Teppich. Was nun? Würde Ethan ihn anzeigen? Oder ihm eine reinhauen? Oder beides? Doch erst mal stellte er nur eine einfache Frage: „Warum?“

Fabian wurde schwindlig. Warum nahm Ethan ihn so ins Verhör? Wäre es nicht genug wenn die Polizei das nachher tun würde? Er schluckte und öffnete den Mund um zu antworten. Doch was sollte er sagen? 

„Ich höre!?“, wurde Ethan etwas nachdrücklicher, als Fabian stumm blieb. Verzweifelt, weil er einfach nicht wusste, was er tun oder wie er sich rechtfertigen konnte, sah Fabian auf. „Ethan, bitte… Ich… Es tut mir wirklich leid! Ich… wenn es dir hilft dann… Dann hau mir eine rein, du hast jedes Recht dazu!“ Ethan schien überrascht, doch schnell kehrte sein Gesicht zurück zu seinem etwas machohaften Grinsen. „Falsche Antwort. Versuchs nochmal: Warum?“

Fabian sah den andren fassungslos an. Was wollte er denn hören? Sein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren, seine Gedanken rasten so schnell, dass der Schwindel immer schlimmer zu werden schien. Was sollte er sagen? Er musste etwas sagen!

„Ich… weil… weil… ich… war neugierig. Es… es war nur ein Scherz und…“ – „Falsche Antwort!“, unterbrach Ethan ihn wieder, diesmal mit scharfer Strenge in der Stimme und trat einen Schritt näher. Fabian wich auf dem Sofa instinktiv ein wenig zurück. Unsicher sah er zu Ethan auf, der ihn ruhig musterte. „…ich will die Wahrheit hören, Fabian. JETZT!“

Fabian zuckte unter Ethans Stimme zusammen. Wie sehr er sich erhofft hatte, noch ein einziges Mal seinen Namen von Ethans Lippen zu hören. Aber nicht so! Er schluckte und begann zögerlich mit einer weiteren Antwort. „Weil… weil…“, stotterte er unbeholfen und zog die Decke enger um sich. Kurz sah er in Ethans Gesicht, dann heftete er den Blick starr an die Wolldecke. „Weil…“, murmelte er leiser. Er holte tief Luft und kniff die Augen zusammen. Jetzt oder nie: Egal wie das hier ausging, Hauptsache war, es ging endlich vorbei! 

„…weil ich verflucht nochmal in dich verknallt bin! Seit verdammten zehn Jahren!“, schrie er Ethan entgegen und vergrub sogleich den Kopf in der Decke. Nichts – wirklich GAR NICHTS – konnte derart peinlich sein. Er war als Spanner entlarvt und zu einem dummen Liebesgeständnis gedrängt worden. Und das alles in einem Captain America Pyjama. Schlimmer ging es ja wohl nicht!

Er hörte, wie Ethan sich bewegte, aber er traute sich nicht, zu ihm zu schauen. Sicher überlegte er sich gerade einen perfiden Plan, um sich an dem perversen Spanner aus der Nachbarwohnung gebührend zu rächen. Fabian zuckte, als er warmen Atem im Nacken spürte und krümmte sich noch ein wenig mehr zusammen. 

„…richtige Antwort…“, wisperte Ethans Stimme ganz nah an seinem Ohr. Sein Atem hinterließ eine Gänsehaut und jagte heiße und kalte Schauer über Fabians Rücken. Ruckartig sah er auf und stieß beinahe mit Ethan zusammen, der ihn mit diesem ganz bestimmten, sexy Lächeln bedachte. Genau das, das er damals auf der Website wieder erkannt hatte und das seine Knie jedes Mal in Gummi verwandelte.

Verdattert starrte er Ethan an. Oh Gott… er hatte graue Augen! Das war ihm noch nie so bewusst aufgefallen. Und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen Menschen gekannt zu haben, der graue Augen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er aber einfach nie darauf geachtet. Egal. Himmel, war das sexy! Längst spürte er eine ihm nur zu bekannte Feuchtigkeit in seinem Schritt. Sicherlich wäre der Fleck deutlich sichtbar, würde er Captain America nicht immer noch hinter einer Wolldecke verstecken! Er fühlte sich wahrhaft zurück versetzt in seine Jugend. 

Ethan hatte sich derweil abgewandt und sah sich nun im Wohnzimmer um, so als wäre nichts gewesen. Und vor allem so, als wäre es völlig normal, im Bademantel in fremde Wohnungen zu gehen, um dort die DVD-Regale der Bewohner zu durchforsten. Fabian wurde bleich, aber es war zu spät – Ethan hatte seine kleine Sammlung bereits gefunden! Ok ernsthaft: Wie viel peinlicher würde und konnte das hier noch werden?

Ethan tippte hörbar auf die DVD-Rücken. „Ziemlich beeindruckende Sammlung…“ Innerlich verfluchte ihn Fabian dafür, dass seine Stimme so furchtbar neutral klang und einfach gar nichts davon Preis gab, was in Ethan vor sich ging. Verdammte Schauspieler! Fabian wandte unsicher den Blick ab. „Willst… du nicht die Polizei rufen? …mich anzeigen?“, fragte er zögerlich. Er wollte, dass diese Situation endete. Egal mit welchen Konsequenzen. Er hörte Ethan lachen und das schabende Geräusch einer DVD-Hülle, die aus dem Regal gezogen wurde. „ Du kennst also alle meine Filme, hm?“ Ethan reagierte rein gar nicht auf Fabians Fragen. Scheinbar gefiel es ihm, ihn zu quälen! Fabian seufzte und vergrub abermals das Gesicht in der Wolldecke. Das war so peinlich. So unendlich peinlich! Und doch war er immer noch steinhart. Verrückt!

„Hm... na dann…“, begann Ethan, dessen Stimme gleichermaßen belustigt wie überlegend klang. Fabian blinzelte verstohlen zu ihm hinüber. Gerade schob Ethan ‚Boot-leck‘ zurück ins Regal, einer der wenigen Fetischfilme die er gedreht hatte. Im Grunde ging es um nichts anderes als ein Paar Beine, die in blitzblank polierten Schnürstiefeln steckten. Wem die Beine gehörten sah man nicht – das tat aber auch rein gar nichts zur Sache. Wie in jedem von Ethans Filmen war allein er die Hauptperson. Und so drehte sich ‚Boot-leck‘ einzig und allein darum, wie Ethan sich auslebte. Wie er sich an die Stiefel schmiegte, sie küsste, sich an ihnen rieb, solange bis er sich quer über das glatte Leder ergoss. Einer von Fabians Lieblingsfilmen, aber das würde er natürlich nie im Leben zugeben!

Ethan machte einige langsame Schritte zur Tür. „Dann.. weißt du ja genau worauf ich stehe, hm?“ Er blieb auf der Schwelle zum Flur für einen Moment stehen und wandte sich über die Schulter zu Fabian um. Der starrte ihn völlig fassungslos an, als Ethan den Bademantel von seinen breiten Schultern gleiten ließ und ihm zuzwinkerte. „Nur eine Vorliebe kennst du noch nicht: Ich stehe unheimlich auf verschrobene Nerds wie dich. Und das schon seit geschlagenen zehn Jahren!“ Fabian blieb der Mund offen stehen. Er konnte nichts tun, als Ethan fassungslos anzustarren, als der den Bademantel lässig beiseite kickte und durch den Flur ins Schlafzimmer verschwand. „…komm schon, oder willst du mich NOCH länger warten lassen?“

 

~*~

 

Ethan sah sich im Schlafzimmer um. Es passte zu Fabian: überall Poster von Filmen und Comics. Leise lachte er. Nicht, dass er sich daran stören würde. Er fand Fabians Begeisterung dafür einfach nur schrecklich niedlich. 

Von der Bettwäsche strahlte ihm Superman entgegen. Seufzend ließ er sich direkt auf seinem Gesicht nieder und grinste schadenfroh. Heut war ER die Hauptperson in diesem Bett! Vor ein paar Monaten, als er Fabian zum ersten Mal im Haus begegnet war, hatte er geglaubt zu träumen. In einer riesigen Stadt wie dieser war es schon ein immenser Zufall, sich nach all den Jahren auf der Straße zu treffen – geschweige denn zufällig im selben Haus zu wohnen! Aber das Wiedersehen hatte Ethan unerwartet hart getroffen. Er hatte Fabian schon auf der Uni ziemlich gern gemocht, aber der war an einer Freundschaft mit ihm nicht wirklich interessiert gewesen. Vermutlich hatte er ihn einfach für einen Hohlkopf gehalten. Als er die Uni abgebrochen hatte und nach Amerika gegangen war um Schauspieler zu werden, hatte er ihn beinahe vergessen. Doch dann, ganz urplötzlich war er wieder in seinem Leben aufgetaucht – und mit ihm all die vergrabenen, verwirrenden Gefühle, die er zehn Jahre zuvor überhaupt nicht hatte einordnen können. 

Als er nach seiner Reise die Kameras entdeckt hatte, war er gleichermaßen geschockt wie überrascht gewesen. Überrascht, denn das bedeutete, dass Fabian an ihm Interesse hatte. Geschockt, weil es schon ziemlich unheimlich war, von einem Spanner beobachtet zu werden. Doch Ethan hatte das Spielchen mitgemacht – immerhin war der Spanner ein ziemlich niedlicher Nerd, hinter dem er insgeheim schon seit der Uni her war! 

Ethan grinste, als er vorsichtige Schritte im Flur hörte. Er legte sich der Länge nach aufs Bett, räkelte sich ein wenig auf Superman und sah zu Fabian auf, als der zögerlich den Kopf ins Zimmer steckte und augenblicklich rot anlief bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Ethan hatte gewonnen. Der böse Spanner-Nerd war gezähmt und die Gerechtigkeit hatte gesiegt! Er kicherte leise. Schade eigentlich, dass diese Heldengeschichte sich wohl kaum für einen Comic eignen dürfte.


End file.
